Being Human
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Os anjos estão caindo, o chão está abençoado, pelo sangue dos anjos no chão.' - Ambientado na 9ª temp. - Destiel, claro.
1. Prólogo

**Being Human**

**Prólogo**

_Os anjos estão caindo, o chão está abençoado, pelo sangue dos anjos no chão._

Dean não podia acreditar. Via anjos caindo, as asas pegando fogo e desaparecendo até que os corpos celestes se chocassem contra o solo de maneira violenta e que emitia rojões como trovão. Mordeu os lábios e gritou por Castiel, para que ele aparecesse, para saber se ele estava bem, porque depois que viu o primeiro anjo cair, não conseguia mais senti-lo e isso o apavorava.

_Dean.

Olhou para o irmão e o ajudou a entrar no carro, ele estava destruído, não tinha sido uma boa idéia deixá-lo fazer os testes, mas finalmente os portões tinham sido fechados e nenhum demônio andaria pela Terra novamente. Socou o volante com força, mordendo os lábios com mais força sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca, Castiel já devia ter aparecido. Estava preocupado com ele, muito. Parou o carro e fechou os olhos.

_Cas! – chamou, sentindo o peito apertar, sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. – Cas!

'_Dean_' ouviu-o dentro de sua cabeça e talvez fosse só sua imaginação, mas sentia que devia ir atrás dele, mesmo sem saber por onde começar. '_Dean_' ecoou outra vez e então saiu do carro, olhando a sua volta, procurando por ele em todo o lugar que podia ver.

_Cas! – gritou no meio da rua, sentindo aquela sensação novamente lhe fazer sufocar, precisava encontrá-lo logo, sabia que ele estava precisando de si, sabia porque sentia Castiel bem fundo em sua alma, como se aquela marca que uma vez tinha sido feita em sua pele, não ficara apenas ali, era como se tivesse lhe marcado a alma.

'_Dean_' olhou para o lado, a voz estava ficando mais perto, andou em direção a floresta e entrou no meio das arvores, quase não conseguia enxergar ali, mas sentia-se aquecer e não sabia como, mas sentia Castiel perto. '_Dean_' andou mais alguns passos e encontrou o homem sentado, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

_Cas? – chamou baixinho, pousando a mão no ombro dele, sentindo o tecido do sobretudo um pouco úmido. – Castiel?

Ele levantou o rosto para o seu e os olhos dele nunca lhe pareceram tão apagados, tão sem vida, sem nada. Nunca lhe pareceu tão sem esperança. Dean teve vontade de chorar ao vê-lo daquele modo, parecia não ter mais em que acreditar, nada em que confiar e se segurar.

_Cas... – sua voz saiu esganiçada e o moreno apenas baixou os olhos, voltando a encarar as mãos. – Cas, você lembra de mim? – sentiu o medo se apossar de seu coração. – Lembra não é?

Os olhos dele encontraram os seu de novo e um sorriso triste se desenhou na boca rachado do amigo.

_Sim, Dean, eu me lembro de você. – então o sorriso se apagou. – Você é aquele que eu agarrei firme e salvei da perdição, quando era um anjo. – a última palavra pareceu doer em si.

Dean mordeu os lábios, apertou de leve seu ombro e suspirou fundo.

_Eu sei. – Castiel voltou a olhá-lo e Dean continuou. – Não vai ser fácil, cãs, nem um pouco e vai doer cada maldito dia da sua vida, mas eu vou estar aqui com você está bem? Eu vou ficar do seu lado, eu prometo. – e sorriu, tentando passar segurança. – Vai ser eu, você e o Sammy contra o mundo. Vem, vamos para casa.

Castiel fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em concordância, deixando que Dean o levantasse e o apoiasse no próprio corpo, segurando firme em seu quadril, forçando-o a dar passos lentos, que pareciam doer demais.

Estavam a alguns passos do carro, já tinham deixado a floresta para trás quando o ex-anjo parou, olhando para o rosto do loiro que era iluminado apenas pelo brilho da lua. Nunca aquele humano lhe pareceu tão forte, ele realmente era um soldado leal.

_Obrigado, Dean.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para os seus e um sorriso pequeno acompanhou o olhar cheio de carinho que ele lhe deu, resmungando depois algo como '_Isso é coisa de mulherzinha, não precisa agradecer, não._' mas Castiel colocou a mão em seu peito.

_De verdade Dean. Obrigado, por me salvar.

_Você me salvou tantas vezes... Não precisa agradecer, Cas. – estava sério. – Tudo bem? – e o viu concordar, colocou-o no banco de trás do carro, vendo o olhar preocupado que o moreno lançou para Sam. – Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

_Eu poderia curá-lo se ainda fosse um anjo. – e toda aquela tristeza pareceu voltar com força maior.

_Hey, não fica assim. Eu não quero ver você com esse olhar de novo, Cas! Nunca, está bem?

_Me desculpe, Dean. – e tudo pareceu piorar.

Dean sentiu o peito doer e estava pronto para lhe dizer que só queria que o moreno ficasse bem, quando ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, olhando fundo em seus olhos, como se o que fosse perguntar a seguir fosse importante demais.

_Como me achou Dean? – viu o loiro corar, mas não deu importância.

_Você me chamou. Eu ouvi você aqui dentro. – disse apontando coração, sentindo-se meio maricas depois.

A mão de Castiel pousou ali, em cima da sua e Dean não evitou olhar para elas unidas, tudo ali parecia tão certo, mas sabia que não podia se aproveitar da fragilidade do amigo. Não podia fazer com que ele ficasse confuso só porque seus sentimentos por ele ultrapassavam o da amizade.

Suspirou fundo e tirou a mão dele dali.

_Eu estava te chamando no meu coração. – Castiel disse e Dean piscou várias vezes.

_Isso deve ser o tal 'laço profundo' não é? – e sorriu, tentando quebrar aquele clima que tinha se estabelecido entre os dois, sabia que se continuassem daquele modo não responderia por seus próximos atos.

Tratou de tirar aquilo da cabeça e fechou a porta, dando a partida e seguindo em direção ao Bunker. Olhava pelo retrovisor sempre que tinha chance, e depois de algum tempo não encontrou mais os olhos do ex-anjo lhe encarando de volta, ele agora olhava para fora da janela, com os mesmo olhos tristes que o tinha encontrado na floresta.

Voltou os olhos para a estrada, mordendo os lábios, pensando em algum modo de fazer o anjo não ficar pensando tanto nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Amaldiçoou Metatron com todas as suas forças e jurou que vingaria o amigo.

'_Amigo_', ecoou em sua cabeça e aquela palavra doeu bem fundo, como se esmagasse seu coração. Não podia ficar pensando naquilo, Castiel precisava dele como amigo agora, então era melhor enterrar esses pensamentos e sentimentos bem fundo, de modo que eles nunca mais viessem à tona. Olhou para o irmão dormindo, precisava cuidar dele também.

Chegaram no Bunker e Dean acordou o irmão, fazendo-o se apoiar em si enquanto o levava para dentro, Castiel os seguia quieto. Ficou olhando enquanto Dean o colocava na cama, dizendo que prepararia algo para ele comer, que iria cuidar dele até que ele pudesse se colocar em pé, sem ajuda.

Castiel sorriu do modo gentil e preocupado como Dean cuidava do irmão. Isso o fez pensar em sua família. Em seu Pai ausente, em seus irmão brigando entre si, em sua família destruída e agora... Caída.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e não sabia o que era aquela sensação que fazia seu peito comprimir de um modo doloroso demais para agüentar. _Ser humano_ era doloroso demais. Voltou para a sala enorme que tinham passado para ir ao quarto de Sam.

_Quem é você? – uma voz gritou e sentiu algo espetando-lhe as costelas, Castiel virou na direção da voz e o menino asiático apontava-lhe o que parecia uma katana.

_Kevin Tran? O profeta.

_Kevin, Kevin! – a voz de Dean soou desesperada, enquanto o loiro corria até eles. – O que esta fazendo?

_Dean, você voltou! Olha foi tudo muito estranho, tudo começou a tremer e...

_Kevin, Kevin! – e espalmou as mãos no peito dele. – Respire, você precisa respirar, lembra?

_Tudo bem Dean, eu estou respirando, mas é que eu não conheço ele, eu fiquei...

_Ele é o Cas. – disse.

Kevin voltou os olhos para o moreno de olhos muito azuis e engoliu em seco.

_Você é o anjo? – Kevin perguntou e Dean ia falar algo, mas aquela expressão de tristeza profunda voltou no rosto do moreno.

__Ex_-anjo. – o moreno corrigiu e então baixou a cabeça, se ainda tivesse seus poderes poderia desaparecer dali para não olhar os rostos deles, mas ele não tinha mais, porque não era mais anjo, e por sua culpa seus irmãos também não eram mais.

Mordeu os lábios e olhou para Dean.

_Onde eu posso ficar sozinho Dean?

O loiro olhou para ele e quis dizer que se dependesse de si, ele nunca ficaria, mas então o puxou pela mão até um outro quarto que tinha ali, abrindo a porta e deixando que o outro entrasse primeiro.

_Pode ficar aqui, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode me chamar, meu quarto é no fim do corredor, está bem? – e então saiu.

Queria poder ficar e fazer companhia a ele, queria poder conversar e saber o que se passava, o que ele sentia, queria ajudá-lo porque sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil para ele, mas naquele momento sentiu que Castiel era inalcançável, mesmo tendo se tornado humano.

Ele sempre seria inalcançável para si. Fechou a porta do quarto e rumou para a sala, afundando na cadeira enquanto bebia um pouco de whisky direto da garrafa, queria deixar de existir.

Kevin arqueou as sobrancelhas quando passou por ali as três da manha, Dean dormia esparramado no sofá, a garrafa caída aos seus pés, enquanto ele resmunga algo incoerente. Deu de ombros, pronto para voltar ao seu quarto.

_Inalcançável. – o ouviu balbuciar e tinha certeza que ele estava falando do ex-anjo, porque tinha notado o olhar, cobriu o loiro com uma manta que tinha por ali, desejando boa noite, antes de voltar para o quarto.

Quando estava passando em frente ao quarto do ex-anjo pode ouviu balbucios, mas quase não podia entender o que ele dizia, mas então uma palavra, que ele passou a repetir como um mantra, Kevin pode finalmente entender.

_Perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão...

* * *

**N/a:** Olha eu aqui de novo *faz dançinha* lalalala' Essa fic é toda da Lia Collins, porque o plot é dela. Obrigado por confiar em mim para fazer, mesmo! Vai ser ambientada na 9ª temporada, mas eu não vou focar nas caçadas, isso não quer dizer que não vai ter uma ou duas ao longo da estória. O objetivo aqui é focar na relação deles, é isso eu acho.

**PS:** Eu não quero ser chata, mas deixem review tá? Ultimamente tem bastante gente apenas favoritando as fic's, mas não deixam opinião, nem elogiando, nem criticando. E o pior é que quando alguém favorita eu fico na expectativa que a pessoa vai voltar e deixar review depois, entendem?

_Pra vocês que vão embarcar em mais essa comigo, até a próxima meus doces =**_


	2. Cap 1: Choro na Madrugada

**Cap. 1: Choro na Madrugada**

Dean sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, sonhando. Puxou mais a coberta para si e tentou se esticar na cama, mas a cama parecia ter encolhido, num estado de semi-consciência olhou ao redor, e... Espere, por que estava caindo? Antes que pudesse despertar totalmente e responder a própria pergunta sentiu a cara bater no chão.

_Ai, doeu! – reclamou, tentando levantar, mas sentindo as pernas dormentes por ter se espremido de qualquer jeito no sofá. – Droga.

Levantou, escorando-se pelos móveis foi até a cozinha, bebeu um pouco de café, tentando se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera. Suspirou fundo, pensando em Castiel. Lembrou de quando ele lhe contara sobre o plano de trancar as portas do céu e resolver os problemas de seus irmãos, lembrou dele ter dito que Metatron sabia como fazer isso.

Fechou os punhos e socou o mármore da pia. Estava exausto, tudo aquilo parecia ter um peso enorme para carregar sozinho, mas ele não podia reclamar, afinal, ainda tinha seu irmão, ainda tinha Castiel. Suspirou fundo e foi para seu quarto, sorriu para a foto da mãe que sempre deixava na mesinha perto da cama.

Pegou roupas limpas e uma toalha e entrou no banheiro, tomaria um banho rápido e arranjaria um jeito de resolver toda aquela merda, não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar, mas pelo menos tinham uma vantagem. Demônios só existiam no Inferno agora.

Deixou que a água tentasse levar embora suas preocupações, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, saiu de lá e se vestiu rápido, então ouviu alguns resmungos desesperados. Saiu correndo do quarto e entrou no quarto de Sam, ele segurava forte no lençol, puxando ele enquanto se contorcia na cama, parecia sentir uma dor incalculável.

_Sam? – chamou alto, tentando despertá-lo, mas o moreno apenas rangia os dentes enquanto voltava a gemer como se estivesse sendo cortado em mil pedaços. – Sammy? Irmão? – as lágrimas juntavam em seus olhos e ele só não podia acreditar que tudo estava desmoronando de novo.

_De-an... – o irmão disse rouco, gritando em seguida enquanto voltava a se contorcer.

O loiro deixou que as lágrimas escorressem em seu rosto, toda sua vida era sempre tão fodida que ele simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo. Sentou-se no chão perto da cama, as mãos segurando a cabeça enquanto soluçava, não conseguia mais fingir que era forte, que podia agüentar tudo.

Viu Sam continuar a se debater na cama, mas a imagem dele era embaçada por causa da água nos olhos. Mordeu os lábios tão forte que sentiu quase que imediatamente o gosto ferroso de sangue.

_Sam! Irmão. – disse baixinho, sentindo como se fosse quebrar ao vê-lo daquele jeito, quase podia senti-lo sofrer. – Irmãozinho. – levantou dali, ainda soluçando, mas não podia ficar parado, Sam precisava de ajuda.

Correu até a cozinha, pegando uma bacia com água e um pano limpo. Entrou no quarto do irmão mais uma vez e Kevin tentava fazê-lo parar de debater, a cabeça dele sangrava, pingando na camisa branca de Sam e Dean olhou assustado para ele.

_Ele me chutou sem querer, eu... Não estava esperando.

Dean não falou nada, apenas pediu para ele que fosse limpar o machucado, deixasse tudo por sua conta que ele cuidaria de Sam. O garoto concordou, perguntando depois se ele queria que chamasse o ex-anjo e Dean negou imediatamente, alegando que não precisava que ele visse aquilo agora.

_Eu posso ficar e te ajudar, Dean, sabe que sou muito grato por terem cuidado de mim, é o mínimo que posso...

_Obrigado, Kevin, por estar aqui, mas deixe que eu cuido do Sam. Eu sei que você precisa descansar também, – dizia enquanto passava o pano úmido pela testa do irmão, que tinha se acalmado um pouco. – esses dias não tem sido fácil pra ninguém.

Kevin concordou com a cabeça, sentindo o sangue descer por sua bochecha, passou os dedos por ali e eles se tingiram de vermelho, saiu, indo limpar aquilo, assim como Dean lhe tinha dito para fazer.

_Irmão? – ele chamava baixo, passando o pano pelo rosto de Sam. – Irmão, eu to aqui, está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Confia em mim, eu vou cuidar de você Sammy, eu sempre cuido. – mordeu os lábios se impedindo de chorar de novo.

Aos poucos Sam parou de se debater, abrindo os olhos, mas não era como se estivesse vendo, porque de repente ele os arregalou e soltou um grito, como se tivesse algo ali que Dean não podia ver.

_Sam! Sammy, tudo bem, irmão? – e colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, fazendo os olhos de Sam se focar em seu rosto. – Sam?

_Dean?

Castiel estava parado na porta, ainda vestido com a mesma roupa, a barba por fazer, mas os pés descalços, razão pela qual Dean notou sua presença apenas quando ele chamou seu nome. Os olhos verdes se focaram no rosto vermelho do amigo e viu ele se aproximar.

_Me desculpe, eu não queria...

_Obrigado, Cas. – disse, engolindo em seco, voltando os olhos para o irmão depois, ele ressonava baixinho agora. – Por estar aqui.

Sentou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede, sentindo o outro se sentar ao seu lado e foi inevitável virar a cabeça para poder olhar em seu rosto. Castiel tinha a expressão triste, mas sorriu pequeno quando olhou para o loiro. As mãos dele encostaram-se às suas e o caçador sentiu o coração bater forte no peito.

_Cas?

_Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui, mesmo eu não tendo mais nenhuma serventia, Dean.

_Que? Serventia? – o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sabe que não se trata disso Castiel, sabe muito bem que você e o Sam são tudo o que eu tenho, você é meu amigo, – '_amigo_' ecoou em sua cabeça. – Cas, você é...

_Dean, eu sei disso, mas é que você não precisava ter me aceitado aqui, depois de tudo, do que eu fiz, do que aconteceu. Meus poderes podiam ter ajudado Sam agora, mas eu não posso mais fazer isso e...

_Seus poderes não significam nada pra mim. – disse, meio irritado pelo fato de Castiel pensar daquele modo. – Nunca significaram, sabe disso, eram um ajuda sim, mas podemos nos virar muito bem com o que temos aqui.

_Desculpe, Dean, eu não queria te...

_Só quero que entenda que é importante pra mim. – e passou os dedos pelo queixo dele, os olhos do anjo se fecharam. – Muito. – sussurrou, sentindo os lábios secarem.

Castiel se inclinou mais para ele, mas Dean parou o toque e levantou. Pegou a bacia e o pano e saiu do quarto, levando para a cozinha. Sam resmungou alguma coisa e então abriu os olhos, encarando o teto sem muito interesse, sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado, vendo o moreno sentado no chão.

_Cas?

Levantou os olhos para ele e Sammuel parecia cansado.

_Sam. – respondeu.

_O Dean...?

_Ele já está vindo, cuidou de você, estava tendo... Pesadelos?

Sam baixou os olhos, então Castiel soube que sim, ele estava tendo sonhos ruins. Dean apareceu na porta e seus olhos foram diretamente para Sam, chegou devagar perto da cama e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

_Sam?

_Dean, eu... Me desculpe, eu não...

_Ei, tudo bem, me conta o que aconteceu.

Sam baixou a cabeça, encarando a coberta. Castiel levantou, não queria atrapalhar a conversa que provavelmente teriam, saiu pela porta, sem olhar para trás, voltando para o quarto que Dean tinha lhe oferecido, se sentiu sozinho, mas... Não era isso o que tinha pedido a Dean?

Não entendeu porque aquele vazio dentro dele doía tanto, mas aceitava que era isso o que merecia. Suspirou fundo, sentou na cama macia e fechou os olhos, recomeçando seu mantra que tinha sido interrompido por Sam.

_Perdão, perdão, perdão... – tinha as mãos juntas, com se estivesse rezando, mas aquela era a única palavra que saia de sua boca.

Dean sentou ao lado de Sam na cama, segurou seu rosto, passando os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes do irmão, sorrindo enquanto esperava que ele pudesse lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não parecia disposto a alar, embora sempre fosse o primeiro a querer saber como se sentia, quando algo estava errado.

_Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso, Dean, não agora. – e então olhou em seus olhos. – Você devia conversar com Cas, ele não me pareceu muito bem.

_Eu sei, é como se ele carregasse toda a culpa pela queda dos irmãos nos ombros.

_Bem, ele teve sua parcela de culpa. – opinou e então levantou as mãos, ao ver os olhos de Dean quase o fuzilarem.

_Não, Sam, ele foi enganado. Eu sabia desde o começo que não deveríamos confiar naquele bastardo! Metatron o enganou, se aproveitou da inocência do Cas.

Sam sorriu, então pegou nas mãos do irmão e olhou fundo em seus olhos. O conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, sabia o que se passava com ele, mesmo quando o mais velho tentava esconder.

_Então, ainda na fase da negação? – perguntou, vendo o irmão franzir o cenho.

_O que? Do que você...?

_Sobre seus sentimentos... Pelo Cas.

_O que? – levantou rápido da cama, tropeçando nos próprios pés e quase caindo, fazendo o irmão rir.

_Qual é, Dean? Acha mesmo que consegue esconder?

_Não sei do que está falando. E não quero falar sobre isso que você está falando, que eu não sei o que é. – e saiu em direção à porta. – Boa noite, Sammy.

Sammuel sorriu, acenando e depois voltando a deitar, cobrindo a cabeça, as imagens do pesadelo voltando com força fazendo sua cabeça doer. _'Pense em coisas boas, coisas boas, querido.'_

_Mãe?

_'Shiii, você vai ficar, vai ficar tudo bem, Dean vai cuidar de você, eu e seu pai também.'_ Sam mordeu os lábios, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, então ele pode sentir a presença, como se sua mãe estivesse lhe abraçando, fechou os olhos e sentiu um beijo dela em sua testa. _'Sonhos bons, meu amor.'_ foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de cair em sono profundo.

Dean bateu na porta antes de finalmente abrir e entrar, Castiel tinha as mãos juntas ainda, pedindo perdão incessantemente. Ficou parado olhando aquela cena, sentindo o peito apertar, sem saber como arrancar aquela culpa, aquela magoa do coração do amigo.

_Cas?

O moreno olhou para ele, mordeu os lábios e levantou.

_Precisa de al... – parou antes de completar a frase. – Desculpe, acho que não posso mais ajudar, Dean.

_Vem cá, senta comigo. – pediu, sentando na beirada da cama, Castiel imitou seus movimentos. – Tem algo que eu possa fazer para que você não se sinta assim?

_Me desculpe, Dean, mas acho que não. – e baixou os olhos.

_Me fala Cas, me diz por que acha que é tudo sua culpa? Não foi, olhe pra mim. – e levantou o queixo dele, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. – Não foi sua culpa, Cas!

Os lábios do moreno tremeram e não demorou para os olhos brilharem imensamente.

_Foi sim. Eu acreditei em Metatron, eu fiz o que ele mandou, eu destruí os meus irmãos, Dean, é minha culpa eles estarem andando na Terra e o pior de tudo é que... Não tem como voltar.

Dean teve vontade de trazê-lo para mais perto, abraçá-lo e protegê-lo do mundo todo. Pegou nas mãos calejadas do ex-anjo e beijou os nós de seus dedos, olhando em seguida para ele, passando os dedos pelas lágrimas doloridas que caiam.

_O que... O que está... Fazendo, Dean?

O loiro mordeu os lábios, era cedo demais para confessar qualquer tipo de sentimento, embora já tivesse aceitado o fato de estar apaixonado, sabia que tudo era novo demais para Castiel, e não sabia se ele algum dia estaria preparado para os seus sentimentos. Ele não tinha natureza humana, talvez não tivesse capacidade de amar, não como Dean queria.

_Dean?

_Só quero que fique melhor, Cas, me preocupo com você.

_E eu com você, Dean. – ele retrucou, mas as lagrimas ainda caiam sem parar. – Mas agora eu não posso mais te proteger ou ajudar, não tenho como fazer nada, Dean.

_Eu venho pensando nisso por algum tempo, Cas, e bem... Nós já perdemos demais, sabe eu e o Sam, acho que é hora de deixarmos essa vida de caçador.

_Mas, é a única coisa que disse saber fazer.

Dean sorriu para ele.

_Nunca é tarde para aprender coisas novas e... Recomeçar, Cas.

_Talvez, você tenha razão, mas nem todos conseguem recomeçar, Dean. E quando digo isso estou me referindo a mim mesmo.

_Eu vou estar com você, cuidar de você, vou te ensinar tudo o que precisa saber, Cas. – o ex-anjo podia ver a determinação nas íris verdes. – Eu prometo.

Castiel concordou com a cabeça, chegando mais perto dele

_Eu queria poder esquecer tudo o que eu fiz, queria não causar tanto estrago quanto eu faço, queria mesmo que tudo desse certo, Dean, eu juro que tudo que faço é com a melhor das intenções e eu realmente não sabia que Metatron ia... – soluçou, as lagrimas recomeçando a cair.

_Ei, ei, tudo bem, tudo bem, Cas. – e puxou-o para um abraço, sentindo ele fungar em sua camisa, molhando seu ombro esquerdo por causa das lágrimas. – Eu vou estar aqui com você ta? Eu vou fazer tudo ficar bem, Cas.

_Fica comigo?

_Que?

_Fica comigo essa noite, Dean? – perguntou, os olhos ainda molhados por causa das lagrimas, mas os soluços tinham cessado. – Por favor?

_Claro, Cas. – apertou-o mais forte, sentindo que ele poderia desabar se não o segurasse forte o suficiente. – Sempre.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie, bonitos *joga beijos* Então, gostando da fic? Espero que sim, e Lia (minha Diva), você acha que eu to enrolando demais com eles (mesmo que seja o 1º cap ainda)? Ou acha que Castiel precisa aceitar que não foi culpa dele antes deles finalmente se acertarem? Enfim, deixem review, eu gosto muito – doisbeijo.


	3. Cap 2: Precisamos Conversar

**Cap. 2: Precisamos Conversar**

Dean saiu da cama de Castiel quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pela janela. Mordeu os lábios e ficou mais algum tempo olhando a face dele, os lábios levemente entreabertos, as mãos juntas embaixo do travesseiro.

Estava saindo do quarto com o maior cuidado para não acordá-lo, quando o ex-anjo resmungou. Olhou mais uma vez para ele e sorriu ao ver o moreno coçar os olhos, abrindo-os devagar, ainda parecia sonolento e Dean sabia que nunca mais esqueceria essa imagem.

_Bom dia. – disse com a voz rouca.

_Bom dia, Dean. – e sentou-se.

Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta para o loiro. Castiel ainda estava com a roupa usual, mas ela estava bem mais amassada, pensou que seria uma boa hora para dizer que ele precisava tomar um banho. Não que ele estivesse fedendo, não. Mas, de repente Dean queria ver como ele ficava em roupas normais.

_Hmm, toma um banho e depois vai tomar um café, Cas, eu vou fazer o mesmo e então a gente conversa.

_Obrigado. – o ex-anjo disse, já tirando o sobretudo e o terno.

_Por quê? – molhou os lábios ao vê-lo desabotoar a camisa.

_Por ficar comigo, aqui, ontem. – disse e deu um meio sorriso, a camisa aberta mostrava a pele branca e Dean engoliu em seco, tentando não encarar o peitoral e o abdômen dele. – Eu sei que você podia ter recusado, mas você ficou.

_É, eu... Fiquei. – e obrigou-se a olhar nos olhos do moreno. – Você é meu amigo, Cas, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, no estado em que... Estava. – vacilou na última palavra, porque seus olhos (desobedientes que eram) escorregaram para baixo, traindo seu pedido de se concentrar nas palavras do ex-anjo.

Castiel tirou a camisa e então as calças, Dean ficou apenas lá, encostado no batente da porta, assistindo o outro, quando ele ia tirar a cueca branca foi que sua mente deu um estalo.

_Não devia estar aqui. – disse em voz alta, sem se dar conta que tinha verbalizado.

_Por quê? – o anjo parou com a cueca nos joelhos.

_Hmm? – e então sua boca abriu e ele só não conseguia fechar de volta.

Sabia que estava encarando as partes baixas do outro, e Deus, como ele podia ser tão... Tão... '_Não olhe! Não olhe!_' ordenou a si mesmo. Voltou os olhos para o rosto dele e Castiel tinha tombado a cabeça para a esquerda, ainda esperando que ele lhe respondesse.

_Cas, levante a cueca, por favor.

O anjo puxou o tecido para cima e aquilo pareceu lento demais, já não lhe bastava a ereção matinal? Estava ainda mais duro agora. Engoliu em seco e disse que o veria depois, correu para o quarto do fim do corredor, entrando no banheiro e tirando a roupa rapidamente.

A água escorria pelo seu corpo e mesmo que estivesse razoavelmente fria, não conseguia fazer o corpo voltar ao normal. Sabia qual era o único jeito, mas definitivamente não queria apelar para aquilo. Fechou os olhos, resmungando que não faria aquilo quando a voz de Castiel soou, perto demais.

Abriu os olhos e lá estava ele, ainda só de cueca branca e com as roupas na mão. Ia perguntar o que ele precisava, mas viu os olhos azuis focadas no chão e... Não, não estavam focados no chão. Castiel olhava diretamente para seu... Seu... Pênis.

_Cas? – chamou, mas o moreno não olhou para sua face.

_Eu não sabia o que fazer com as roupas e... – se abaixou um pouco e Dean prendeu o fôlego, indo para trás como se fugisse dele. – Dean, por que é que... Está levantado?

Dean quis morrer. Será que era possível se afogar no chuveiro? Colocou as mãos na frente, mas Castiel apenas arrumou a postura, continuando dentro do box com ele. Não sabia o que dizer, sentia as bochechas tão quentes que sabia que a vermelhidão tomava conta de seu pescoço e de seu rosto.

_Cas?

_Hmm? – ele ainda olhava para baixo, agora para suas mãos.

_O que está fazendo aqui? Eu estou tomando banho!

_Oh, me desculpe, é que não me disse onde colocar as roupas sujas. – o azul dos olhos dele mostravam a inocência que tinha enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

_Coloque ali no cesto. – disse e apontou para baixo da pia, voltando a se cobrir quando os olhos de Castiel voltaram a lhe encarar as partes baixas.

O ex-anjo saiu do box, colocando as roupas lá no cesto e tirando a cueca e colocando lá também. Dean tratou de se lavar o mais rápido possível, desejando que a ereção abaixasse, mas simplesmente não acontecia, ainda mais com o moreno ali.

_Pronto Dean. – e ia entrando no box.

_Não, não! – disse e o ex-anjo parou.

_O que foi?

_Você não pode tomar banho comigo Cas!

_Por quê?

Dean se enxaguou rapidamente, enrolando a toalha na cintura, passando por Castiel, tentando ao máximo não encostar nele, chegou na porta e se virou para o amigo.

_Hmm, tome banho e então pode usar a roupa que vou deixar aqui, se não gostar de nenhuma delas, pode pegar qualquer outra no meu guarda-roupa, está bem?

_Uhum. – disse, sorrindo pra ele.

Castiel ainda estava tomando banho enquanto Dean se vestia. O loiro pensava em ter uma conversa séria com ele, quer dizer, como ele era humano agora, podia ser suscetível a sentimentos e isso queria dizer que talvez, só talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

Vestiu a cueca, uma calça preta jeans qualquer e uma regata branca, depois de calçar as botinas ia sair do quarto, mas então ouviu a voz de Castiel cantando algo em enochiano e então lembrou que devia deixar uma roupa ali para ele.

Separou uma camiseta azul clara e uma calça jeans que não lhe servia mais, porque com certeza Castiel era menor. Deixou lá e saiu do quarto, resmungando o ritmo da canção que o moreno cantava.

Entrou na cozinha e Sam estava sentado, Kevin comia uma bolacha salgada enquanto terminava de fazer café, então apenas ficou lá parado, olhando para o irmão, pensando se ele estava pronto para falar sobre o pesadelo. Ia começar esse assunto quando o anjo apareceu, os cabelos pingando um pouco, gotículas escorregando pela pele para acabar na gola de uma camisa branca com botões.

_Bom dia, Cas. – Sam foi quem disse, Kevin apenas acenou com a cabeça, voltando os olhos para o liquido preto.

_Ah, bom dia. – sorriu um pouco para eles, sentando ao lado de Sam. – E bom dia de novo, Dean. – olhou para ele, sorrindo de um jeito que fez o loiro morder os lábios.

_De novo? – foi Kevin quem perguntou, Sam apenas levantou os olhos para o irmão.

_Sim, Dean e eu passamos a noite juntos. – Castiel falou.

O caçador loiro sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando todos os olhares foram parar nele, piscou algumas vezes, tentando desviar a atenção de todos, sentando na frente do moreno.

_Eu sabia que ia acontecer. Cedo ou tarde. – Sam cochichou para Kevin que colocou o café na mesa, Dean se sentiu esquentar ainda mais.

_Não desse jeito. – disse, vendo Kevin e o irmão sorrirem, cúmplices. – Ele só precisava que eu... Pera aí, o que quer dizer com '_eu sabia que ia acontecer_'?

Kevin olhou para Sam e os dois riram um para outro, como se Dean tivesse acabado de contar a melhor piada do século, Castiel apenas encolheu os ombros, olhando para Dean depois, esperando que ele lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas o loiro só colocou um pouco mais de geléia no pão e colocou no prato de Castiel.

_Experimente. – disse apenas e viu Sam cutucar Kevin, como se dividissem um segredo sobre ele e o ex-anjo. Torceu o nariz e começou a preparar um pão para si mesmo. – Precisamos conversar depois, Sam. – disse olhando para ele, sério e a face de Sam mudou.

_Ok. – ele tomou um gole do café. – Mas depois, Dean. – e saiu da mesa levando a caneca consigo.

Kevin colocou um pouco de café em sua caneca e pegou seu pacote de bolachas, resmungou algo sobre ir para seu quarto e sumiu dali, deixando Dean e Castiel sozinhos.

_Ah, Cas, por que não está usando a camisa que deixei lá pra você?

_Hm, desculpe, mas ela deixou meu buraquinho aparecendo.

_O que? – e tossiu, engasgando com o café. – Bura-qui-nho?

_É, esse aqui. – e levantou um pouco a camiseta, mostrando o umbigo.

_Ah, esse... Buraquinho. – sentiu as bochechas queimarem, parecia uma menininha. – Quer dizer o umbigo.

_Hmm, é. Eu acho. – e baixou o pano, voltando a comer o pão que Dean tinha feito.

_Precisamos comprar roupas pra você.

_Mas eu já tenho roupa. – disse com a boca cheia.

_Sim, sim, mas não pode andar por aí com o sobretudo e o terno.

_Por quê? – ele parou de comer e os olhos arregalaram, como se não fizesse sentido que não pudesse mais usar o sobretudo.

_Hmm, sabe, porque... Ah, tudo bem se quiser só usar suas roupas, mas eu não me importaria de comprar mais pra você, já que é humano agora, vai ter dias que sentira mais calor e não vai querer usar o sobretudo, e também vai ter dias que vai estar tão frio que só o sobretudo não vai adiantar.

_Ah, se é assim, então acho que tudo bem usar outras roupas, mas não precisa comprar, só vai gastar dinheiro. – e mordeu mais um pedaço do pão. – Eu posso usar as suas.

Dean teve vontade de sorrir e de dizer como ele era fofo, mas isso com certeza iria gerar dúvidas e então perguntas, várias perguntas, o pior é que teria que responder e conseqüentemente as perguntas levariam a um assunto que ele definitivamente não queria discutir: _sentimentos._ Bom, pelo menos dos seus ele não queria falar.

_É, você pode sim, mas... Não quer ter suas próprias roupas?

Castiel olhou para Dean e então para as roupas que usava, sorriu para elas e cheirou a gola da camisa, olhou para ele e o loiro o encarou de uma forma que nunca tinha visto, ou reparado, antes.

_Gosto delas. – disse, voltando a comer. – Tem o seu cheiro.

Dean sorriu meio sem jeito, ia continuar a conversa, mas Sam irrompeu pela porta, os olhos arregalados.

_Kevin desmaiou no quarto.

_O que? – o caçador, levantou e saiu em disparada para o quarto do profeta, Sam e Castiel seguiram seus passos.

Kevin estava jogado no chão, a caneca quebrada enquanto o liquido ainda quente encharcava as bolachas espalhadas pelo chão. Dean se ajoelhou, chegando perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração fraca dele bater na pele de seu rosto.

_Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital. – e jogou a chave do Impala para Sam.

Castiel focou os olhos nos movimentos do loiro, vendo ele pegar o garoto no colo e passar pela porta, olhando para trás e parando, seus olhos se encontraram e Castiel não sabia o que Dean esperava dele.

_Dean?

_Vem? Com a gente? – e Castiel acenou que sim, seguindo o loiro.

Logo que chegaram Sam preencheu a ficha de Kevin enquanto Dean entrava junto com ele em uma sala branca, a enfermeira chefe e o médico fizeram algumas perguntas e ele ia respondendo, conforme sabia. Kevin já estava semi-consciente e disseram que ele apenas estava se alimentando mal e dali por diante precisava tomar algumas vitaminas, informaram que ele ficaria ali até a manhã seguinte.

Dean olhou para os lados procurando Castiel, vendo o ex-anjo na entrada do hospital, os olhos vidrados no sol, só naquele momento notou que ele estava descalços.

_Devia ter te dado uma das minhas botinas. – disse chegando perto dele, soprando as palavras em seu pescoço, notando apenas quando o anjo encolheu os ombros, a pele se arrepiando. – Desculpe.

Castiel sorriu olhando para os próprios pés, sentindo o piso frio com alguns grãos de sujeira. Olhou para o loiro e acenou, um sinal claro que o caçador não devia pedir desculpas, Pegou em uma das mãos dele e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Por um momento, Dean achou que era a hora de se ajoelhar e pedir para o moreno ficar consigo para sempre.

_Ele está bem? – os dedos dele faziam desenhos aleatórios em sua palma.

_Hã... – e limpou a garganta. – Ele vai ficar bem, vai ficar aqui até amanhã de manhã, estão monitorando sei lá o que no sangue dele, disseram que Kevin não tem se alimentado direito. – viu o outro baixar os olhos, murmurando um '_entendo_', mas Dean não tinha certeza que era isso mesmo que ele tinha dito. – E você

_Hmm? O que?

_Você está bem Cas? – mordeu os lábios. – Não gosto de te ver mal, sabe? Me machuca também.

_É por causa do laço profundo que dividimos. – Dean avermelhou, e ia comentar o fato, mas então viu Sam ao fundo, sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos. – Devia perguntar ao Sam se ele está bem. – e indicou o moreno sentado.

_Hmm, eu já volto.

_Tudo bem, eu vou... Ficar aqui. – e sorriu, lembrando de quando ficou esperando o caçador naquela rua deserta, até que ele suprisse suas necessidades.

Dean sorriu para ele, se afastando devagar e enquanto ele ia até o irmão o ex-anjo sentiu o coração descompassar, colocou a mão no peito, sentindo o músculo bombeando rápido demais. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ficava daquele jeito quando Dean estava perto? Talvez devesse perguntar, quando conversassem mais tarde. Sim, perguntaria.

Sammuel levantou a cabeça para ver o irmão parado a sua frente, ele tinha o semblante sério e sabia que teriam aquela conversa agora.

_Sammy, você está bem? – o irmão deu um meio sorriso. – Quero dizer, com tudo o que houve de madrugada, seus pesadelos... A situação toda, os testes e...

_Eu estou bem, Dean, não se preocupe. – fez uma pausa e Dean pode ver os olhos do irmão se encherem de lágrimas. – A mamãe apareceu pra mim, Dean.

_O que? – seus olhos arregalaram-se. – A mamãe?

* * *

**N/a:** Aiai' Os escritores de Supernatural querem nos matar, eu tenho certeza. Tava lendo alguns posts (no Tumblr, claro) e Jensen falou que Dean vai transar com alguém na 9ª temp., e foi só eu atualizar a página mais uma vez que apareceu uma entrevista do Misha dizendo que o Cas vai ter sexo também. Eu só espero que seja um com o outro né?

**PS:** Alguém aí já sabe da novidade? O Padaboy vai ser papai de novo, que fofo! Eu adoro ele e a Gen, acho que formam um casal lindo! E que venha o(a) irmãozinho(a) do Thomas *O*


	4. Cap 3: Sammy Está Bem, Finalmente

**Cap. 3: Sammy Está Bem, Finalmente**

Os olhos de Dean estavam cravados na face de Sam e ele ainda repetia na cabeça as palavras do irmão. Sentiu as pernas falharem e se sentou no chão, a frente do moreno, os olhos rasos de água, encaravam Sam de maneira sofrida, mas com esperança.

_Ela... A mamãe, – e mordeu os lábios depois de dizer a palavra. – ela falou com você? O que ela disse?

Sam quase sorriu da enxurrada de perguntas desesperadas do irmão, quase.

_Ela me fez dormir, me deu esperanças pra acreditar em mim mesmo, me... – e sorriu lembrando da sensação boa que era ter a mãe lhe abraçando. – Ela me deu uma força tão grande Dean, sabe... É como se eu sentisse dentro de mim, como se eu tivesse voltado a ser o que eu era, no começo, lembra?

Dean balançou a cabeça e depois sorriu pequeno, emocionado.

_Então você está bem?

Sam sorriu para ele, vendo o loiro levantar.

_Sim, finalmente, eu estou Dean. – e então completou. – Eu estou muito bem.

O caçador loiro sorriu grande, puxou o irmão e o abraçou. Sam sorriu contra camisa que Dean usava, sentia que todos aquelas coisas que tinha feito no passado, todas as vezes em que tinha ferido o irmão, tudo quanto tinha magoado, sentia que tudo estava se dissipando ali.

_Me perdoa Dean, por tudo. – disse, abraçando-o forte. – Por não te ouvir, irmão, pelas vezes em que ficamos separados e por eu ser desse jeito.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, não tinha nada que perdoar, assim como um velho bêbado e sábio tinha dito: 'A família não é para passar a mão em sua cabeça e fazer cafuné, família é para doer e machucar', mas achava que não era só disso.

_Sammy, eu... – Sammuel sorriu quando o irmão se desenroscou, passando a mão pelo rosto rapidamente. – Você sabe que eu não gosto desses momentos. – o nariz vermelho do outro quase fez Sam gargalhar, enquanto o loiro tentava manter a postura. – Eu fico muito feliz por você. – disse sincero.

_Viu? Eu já sou grande, não precisa se preocupar comigo. – e riu, mas não Dean.

_Você sempre vai ser aquele pirralho remelento pra mim, Sammy.

_Espero que sim.

Dean olhou para a porta e Castiel conversava com uma das enfermeiras, os pés descalços do moreno fizeram o loiro dar uma fungada e rir, comentando com Sam depois que ele tinha lhe deixado tão desesperado que nem mesmo tinha dado um calçado ao anjo.

_Hm, isso me faz lembrar sobre o fato de vocês precisarem conversar sobre-

_Sam! – cortou, sabendo muito bem ao que o irmão se referia.

_Qual é Dean? Ele é seu anjo, você gosta dele e ele visivelmente corresponde.

_Sammy, você sabe que-

_Estão acompanhando Kevin Chon? – o homem de jaleco branco interrompeu a conversa e anotou algumas coisas na prancheta.

Sam olhou para Dean e ele deu um sorrisinho.

_Sim, somos nós. – o mais velho respondeu.

_Me acompanhem. – e foi à frente.

Dean sorriu para Sam e viu o irmão balançar a cabeça negativamente.

_Chon? Sério? Não podia ser mais... Chinês? – sussurrou e viu o outro rir.

O loiro ia fazer uma de suas piadas, mas então seus olhos miraram o começo do corredor em que estavam, quando seus olhos se focaram no moreno alto, de cabelos arrepiados e pés descalços, quando viu Castiel soube que devia ir até ele. Já estava na hora de dizer, de mostrar, de sentir.

Segurou o braço do irmão e Sam voltou-se para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas e os olhos questionadores.

_Vai com ele e vê se o Kevin está bem. – disse, soltando-o. – Eu vou falar com o Cas.

Sam sorriu e murmurou um 'boa sorte' baixinho, afinal, desde o começo aprovara o romance implícito que existia entre eles, que só dava vazão quando os olhos se encontravam e eles se namoravam pelos longos olhares.

Para Dean nunca foi tão difícil dar passos, e cada vez que avançava o moreno parecia se distanciar cada vez mais. Enfim, quando os olhos azuis encontraram os seus e os lábios dele sorriram, Dean correu.

O ex-anjo fechou os olhos assim que o corpo de Dean se chocou contra o seu, e os braços dele lhe seguravam tão forte que Castiel podia jurar que ele nunca mais lhe soltaria, Castiel não queria mesmo que ele soltasse. Os lábios dele encostaram em sua bochecha e o moreno mordeu os lábios, pensando se tudo aquilo não era sua imaginação, embora os toques fossem reais demais para sua mente infértil produzir.

Soube que era real, soube que era mesmo Dean quando a voz rouca dele ecoou em seu ouvido e os dedos dele buscaram com desespero pelos seus, quando as pontas dos dedos dele tocaram os seus foi como se tudo no mundo fizesse sentido, e quando a palma da mão dele encostou na sua, os dedos se entrelaçando, Castiel sentiu o mundo derreter.

_Vem comigo. – ele disse e Castiel foi, sempre iria, por onde quer que Dean andasse e colocasse seus pés, lá ele estaria, sabia que seria assim desde que tocou sua alma.

Os grãos de areia faziam seus pés coçarem, mas ele não reclamou, as mãos de Dean ainda seguravam as suas e nada mais importava. Olhou para o rosto do loiro e ele sorria, os olhos se apertavam de um modo engraçado e as sardas pareciam brilhar por causa do sol.

Castiel levantou os olhos para o céu e respirou fundo, Dean o puxava, correndo pelo estacionamento do hospital e o vento batendo no seu rosto era uma das melhores sensações que já tinha sentido.

Sam ficou aliviado quando o doutor disse que não teria necessidade de esperar até o dia seguinte, porque Kevin já tinha despertado e já se sentia bem, apenas fez um pedido para que passassem na farmácia e pegasse alguns medicamentos para ele, e para o forçarem a comer melhor.

Saiu primeiro da saleta do doutor e arregalou os olhos ao se deparar com a morena, que antes era uma garotinha, mas havia se transformado naqueles três anos em que não tinham se visto.

_Krissy? – Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la ali, a perna sangrando enquanto ela a arrastava.

_Oi, Sam. – acenou para ele. – Você cresceu hein? – e sorriu, uma mulher meio apavorada logo veio atendê-la. – Quer saber? Um conselho, pra você que faz o mesmo tipo de trabalho que eu. – Sam fixou os olhos nos dela, prestando atenção. – Não discuta com um louco armado! O maldito policial que estava me ajudando em um caso me acertou, o idiota!

Sam riu do mau jeito dela, mas logo desviou o olhar para Kevin que saia do quarto. O garoto tinha a face retorcida, reclamando sobre o gosto de algum remédio, mas parou assim que viu a garota, seus olhos abaixaram para a perna dela que sangrava e ele arregalou os olhos.

_Meu Deus! Você está bem? – a voz dele soou preocupada.

Ela riu, mas logo soltou mais um palavrão, a enfermeira de antes, veio mexer em sua perna, imobilizando-a. Pediu para que sentasse na cadeira de rodas e ela fez, a contra gosto.

_Não se preocupe, garoto, já tive piores. – ela disse, ainda fazia uma careta.

Sam rabiscou algo em um papel e entregou para ela, que lhe olhou como se fosse um alienígena. Quando mirou o papel que tinha nas mãos viu uma seqüência de números.

_Pra que isso?

_Pra quando sair daqui. Vamos ter o prazer de recebê-la no bunker. – e piscou para ela, saindo depois, sendo seguido por um Kevin, ainda de cara amarrada.

Quando finalmente pararam Castiel não reconheceu o lugar, era diferente. Dean segurou sua mão bem forte e se sentou na grama verde do parque, fazendo o ex-anjo imitar seus movimentos. Ainda não entendia o porquê dele o ter trazido aquele lugar, mas esperava que fosse algo bom, por tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente.

_Hmm, Dean, por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. – E o Kevin e o Sam?

_Eles vão ficar bem, mas a gente... – e suspirou, mirou o céu e voltar a olhar o rosto bonito do moreno. – A gente precisa conversar, sobre algo que está acontecendo desde que você me tirou do inferno.

_É mesmo?

_Sim. Eu vou ajudar você com a culpa que sente, – e viu os olhos dele baixarem. – e você precisa me ajudar a descobrir. – se calou de repente.

_Descobrir? – ele tombou a cabeça, daquele jeito que costumava fazer antes. – Descobrir o que Dean?

O loiro mordeu os lábios, talvez não fosse uma idéia tão boa assim, dizer ao moreno que o amava, desde o maldito momento em que ele entrou no galpão cheio de símbolos, desde que irrompeu pela porta e transformou sua vida. Desde o primeiro sorriso naquele banco de praça, quando conversaram depois de destruírem o selo do Levante de Samhain.

_Dean? – chamou, vendo os olhos dele perdidos.

_Eu não sei como fazer isso, nunca foi fácil pra mim. – começou, sem jeito. – Você me conhece Cas, tocou minha alma e viu minha vida, me salvou do inferno e de tantos outros modos que mesmo que eu quisesse, e eu quero, não teria nunca como agradecer e compensar.

_O que... O que quer dizer com isso? – ele tinha os olhos presos em sua face, compenetrado nas palavras que saiam de seus lábios.

_Lembra quando eu disse que não queria que se sentisse daquele jeito? Quando disse que não queria que se culpasse porque nada que aconteceu tinha sido sua culpa? – viu ele acenar que sim, os olhos brilhando por causa de lágrimas que se formaram rapidamente. – Eu estava falando a verdade Cas, eu não gosto de te ver daquele jeito, principalmente porque você é inocente. – passou os dedos pela bochecha dele, a lágrima que escorria morreu na ponta de seu indicador. – Quando Samandriel falou, eu não dei muita importância, mas depois eu vi que era verdade.

_O que ele disse? – perguntou, os olhos parecendo amargurados demais, lembrando de quando matou o irmão por estar sendo controlado por Naomi.

_Disse que seu defeito era ter muito coração.

_Então você também acha que é um defeito? – a voz dele saiu decepcionada.

_Não, mas eu concordo com ele que você tem muito coração, e ao contrário, isso é uma qualidade, por isso está suscetível a erros, por isso é tão puro e inocente. Foi por causa disso que Metatron conseguiu enganar você, Cas, porque você é gentil demais.

Viu o ex-anjo morder os lábios, como se não estivesse totalmente convencido daquilo, mas então ele suspirou, olhou fundo em seus olhos, o azul brilhava de um modo que Dean nunca tinha visto antes e aquela beleza fez o loiro se perder nele, sem nem mesmo notar já estava perto demais.

Podia sentir a respiração dele bater em sua pele, logo ele que sempre prezara tanto por seu espaço pessoal, por um momento pensou em perguntar a ele se queria que se afastasse, mas não abriu a boca, porque cada vez que ele se aproximava, seu coração batia mais rápido e podia sentir as palmas da mão (que Dean ainda segurava) suarem. Engoliu em seco quando apenas alguns milímetros os separavam, as sardas dele pareciam mais douradas agora e os olhos mais verdes.

_Dean. – sua voz vacilou, e o outro pareceu acordar, porque os olhos arregalaram-se.

_Desculpe. – ele tratou logo de dizer e Castiel queria saber o porquê dele estar se desculpando se não tinha feito absolutamente nada.

_Não. – disse e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem mais. – Quero dizer, não há nada para desculpar. – o alivio que se espalhou pelo rosto dele fez Castiel sorrir.

Ficaram assim, um olhando para o outro por um momento antes do loiro interromper o silencio.

_Continuando a conversa, o que todos os seus irmãos consideram um defeito, eu não acho que seja, seu Pai te fez assim, e fez por algum motivo e Ele com certeza sabia o que aconteceria, então... Não foi sua culpa, nada foi. – o moreno acenou de leve com a cabeça. – Tudo bem?

Castiel levantou os olhos para ele.

_Acho que só vou conseguir me sentir bem quando meus irmãos voltarem para o céu. Lá é o lar deles, se não voltarem vão ficar desorientados.

_Lar _deles_? – perguntou, achando estranho que o outro não se incluiu.

_Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, então suspirou, olhando para baixo enquanto as bochechas se tingiam de um vermelho fraco. – Dean?

_Sim? – e levantou o rosto dele.

_Por que ainda esta segurando minha mão? – e o olhar dos dois se voltaram para as mãos juntas. – Eu me sinto... Estranho quando faz isso.

_O que sente? – perguntou ansioso.

_Parece que vou derreter, a palma dela sua, meu coração bate forte no meu peito, – mordeu os lábios. – e eu quase... Quase perdi o ar quando ficou perto demais.

Dean sorriu, aquilo com certeza era uma confirmação para a pergunta que tinha. Chegou perto dele, do mesmo modo de antes, um pouco mais.

_Quando estou assim? – a respiração acelerada dele se misturava a de Castiel.

_É. – respondeu, fechando os olhos e chegando mais perto do caçador. – Dean?

_O que? – seus olhos também estavam fechados agora.

_Eu não estou sentindo o mundo. – disse, quase com desespero.

_E o que você sente?

_Só você. – disse e já podia sentir os lábios dele quando movia os seus para falar.

_É ruim?

_Não. – respondeu. – É desesperador, meu coração esta acelerado demais e... O que é isso, Dean? Por que parece que nada mais importa? Por que eu só penso em derreter pra me misturar em você? – perguntou e sentiu o riso do loiro.

_Porque estamos apaixonados. – e finalmente fechou os lábios nos dele.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora, sabem né, tudo culpa da internet U.U Espero que a demora tenha compensado, eu realmente não ia fazê-los se beijar nesse capítulo, mas quando comecei a escrever ele tomou rumo próprio. Beijão e até o próximo =**


	5. Cap 4: Uma Nova Hóspede

**Cap. 4: Uma Nova Hóspede**

Sam arqueou bem as sobrancelhas ao ver os dois entrarem juntos no bunker, não perguntou, nem falou nada, apenas deu um sorriso de lado, resmungando algo sobre ir fazer café, porque afinal Kevin precisava se alimentar direito.

Castiel sorriu de lado, olhando para seus pés sujos e a barra de sua calça que tinha alguns matinhos grudentos, que simplesmente não se desgarravam dali por nada no mundo. Levantou os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Dean e ele sorria, também admirando seus pés.

_Temos que comprar algumas coisas para você. – comentou.

_Eu gosto da sua... Pantufa. – retrucou dando de ombros.

_São chinelos de pano. – disse, soando sério, mas ainda sorria, mesmo quando Castiel deu de ombros, rindo dele.

_Vou lavar os pés e... Posso vesti-las?

_Os chinelos de pano?

_Sim, Dean, os chinelos de pano.

O loiro sorriu enquanto sentava, Castiel continuava em pé a sua frente, os olhos tinham aquele brilho que depois de beijá-lo não tinha mais desaparecido. Dean gostava. Acenou que sim e o outro sorriu, saindo pelo corredor.

_Hmm, oi Dean, você e o outro cara, ãh... Meio que sumiram por algum tempo.

_É nós... Tínhamos algumas coisas pra resolver. – mordeu os lábios e Kevin deu de ombros.

_Teríamos esperado vocês, mas não sabíamos se iam demorar, desculpe ter convencido Sam a dirigir o Impala para voltar pra cá.

_Tudo bem, eu e o Cas aproveitamos o tempo que tivemos para voltar.

_Hmm. – e ia sair, mas então ela veio em sua mente e sentiu vontade de perguntar. – Ah, Dean?

_Sim? – os olhos dele se fixaram na face do garoto. – Algum problema? Está se sentindo bem?

_Sim, sim. Não se preocupe, não é isso. – baixou os olhos, tomando coragem. – conhece a Krissy não é? – viu Dean estreitar os olhos. – Quero dizer, perguntei ao Sam e ele disse que resolveram alguns casos juntos...

_Só dois, e nós praticamente salvamos a pirralha as duas vezes.

_Hmm, bem, espere que tudo bem pra você ela vir aqui, Sam e eu a encontramos no hospital e ele deu o numero de telefone, disse que ia buscá-la quando ela saísse de lá, que era bom ela ficar... Aqui, pra se recuperar... Eu acho.

_O quê?!

Sam saiu da cozinha a tempo de ouvir as palavras do irmão e voltou para o cômodo que tinha saído, preferindo ficar por lá até Dean se acalmar, o que demorou um pouco já que quando chamou todos para tomar café ele ainda tinha a cara emburrada quando seus olhos não estavam no ex-anjo.

_Então... – o loiro começou a falar de boca cheia. – Krissy, hein? – arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olhar para Sam e o irmão mais novo quase engasgou com o gole de café.

_Dean, não devia falar de boca cheia. – disse, depois de conseguir para o acesso de tosse.

_Você nunca reclamou antes, deve estar reclamando agora porque não quer falar do fato de ter convidado Krissy para vir aqui sem pedir para mim.

Sam girou os olhos.

_Eu só achei que ela deveria ficar com alguém que conhecesse. Você sabia que ela deixou o grupo em que estava depois que aquele... Como era mesmo o nome dele? – Dean deu de ombros, desinteressado. – Enfim, ele acabou traindo ela com aquela outra garota. Ela está caçando sozinha, pensei que seria bom...

_Tá, ta. – disse, largando a torrada. – Ela pode ficar, mas só por alguns dias.

Ficou um silencio confortável entre todos, até Castiel pegar um pouco do pedaço de torta que Dean comia. Kevin e Sam encaravam os dois, aquilo não era muito comum, definitivamente, mesmo que Dean gostasse de Castiel (muito mesmo), Sam nunca pensou que ele pudesse chegar a dividir um pedaço de torta, e era torta de limão, a favorita do mais velho.

Ia comentar alguma coisa, fazer alguma brincadeira para deixar o irmão sem graça, mas Dean sorria de um modo para Castiel, que fez Sam desistir, tendo a certeza que o irmão não ligaria pra nenhum tipo de brincadeira, ele estava feliz demais para se importar com isso. Então apenas bebericou mais um pouco do café.

_Dean, eu estava pensando sobre aquele... – o celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele se assustou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Desculpe. – pediu, levantando enquanto levava o telefone ao ouvido.

Castiel aproveitou a distração do loiro para roubar mais um pedaço da torta de Dean, vendo Kevin rir para ele, já que tinha percebido, isso fez o moreno arregalar os olhos e colocar o dedo indicador na frente dos próprios lábios, indicando para que ele não contasse nada. Kevin apenas acenou que sim, ainda rindo baixinho.

_E então? – foi Dean a perguntar, quando o irmão voltou e se sentou a mesa.

_Hmm, era a Krissy. – disse. – Ela vai sair do hospital amanhã de manhã.

_Suponho que vá buscá-la? Afinal foi você quem convidou.

_Vou. Vou. Vou sim.

_Quantos anos ela tem agora? 18, 19 anos?

_É, acho que é algo assim. – e deu de ombros.

Dean deu um sorrisinho para Castiel e voltou a encher o irmão.

_Ela é bonita não é? E já é uma adulta. – comentou, assim como quem não quer nada.

_O que está insinuando Dean? – ao contrário do que esperava, não foi Sam quem fez a pergunta, foi Kevin e o menino tinha uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

_Bem, se me lembro bem, ela gostou muito de você da última vez, quando fomos a casa dela. – cutucou mais um pouco. – Disse pro Sam que era fácil conciliar uma vida de caçadas a uma vida normal. Praticamente o pedindo para ficar.

_Cale a boca Dean. – disse, olhando feio para ele. – Não foi nada disso. – e cruzou os braços.

_Hmm. – e deu um riso maroto.

Kevin levantou da cadeira e tirou o prato e a caneca que tinha usado, lavou-os e se enfiou no quarto. Dean arregalou os olhos levantando bem as sobrancelhas, questionando Sam.

_Ele se... _'Encantou'_... Com ela. – respondeu. – E você é um babaca, Dean. – e se levantou também, colocando a louça na pia.

_Como é que eu ia adivinhar? – perguntou sacudindo os ombros.

Castiel riu dele, balançando a cabeça. Sam demorou um pouco no notebook, porque Garth tinha lhe enviado alguns arquivos por e-mail, que Dean nem ao menos se interessara em ler. Ficou lá, limpando a cozinha com Castiel.

Estavam indo dormir quando viram Sam dormindo na cadeira. Dean rolou os olhos e cutucou-lhe as costelas, chamando o irmão, mas o gigante só se remexeu um pouco. Depois de muito chamar, Dean finalmente conseguiu que o irmão acordasse e se arrastasse pelos cantos, até o quarto.

_Boa noite, Cas. – disse sorrindo, deixando-o na porta do quarto.

_Boa noite, Dean. – retrucou, sorrindo também, sentindo-se leve, como se nada mais no mundo importasse.

Estava pronto para abrir a porta e se jogar na cama, porque estava cansado demais, quando Dean segurou seu pulso com delicadeza, o fazendo se voltar e encarar os lindos olhos verdes do caçador.

_Cas, eu... – coçou os cabelos.

_Sim? – encarou bem o rosto dele e sorriu. – O que foi, Dean?

_Eu... Eu posso... – e suspirou baixinho. – Beijar você? De novo?

Castiel avermelhou.

_Quer dizer... Como no parque?

Dean sorriu.

_Vai ser melhor.

_Melhor? – e arregalou os olhos, sentindo as mãos dele em seu quadril.

Viu ele se inclinar, avançando enquanto o moreno ia mais para trás, mas então as costas bateram de leve na porta e não havia como escapar, não queria escapar. Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de sorrir, fechando os olhos e sentindo a respiração de Dean bem perto, cada vez se aproximando mais.

Quando os lábios dele finalmente se fecharam nos seus, Castiel achou que não tinha nada melhor do que beijar Dean, nada mais gostoso do que o gosto dele, mas quando o outro enfiou-lhe a língua na boca, Castiel perdeu o ar, sentindo que tudo no mundo derretia enquanto os dois estavam ali.

Era uma sensação de que o mundo acabaria a qualquer momento, Castiel gostava. Agarrou-se na jaqueta que ele usava e o beijou com mais euforia, sentindo Dean rir durante o beijo, nunca descolando a boca da sua. Abriu a porta, sem nem mesmo notar, agarrando-se nele de novo assim que conseguiu seu intento e descolou os lábios dos dele apenas para sussurrar.

_Dorme comigo hoje, Dean.

_Sim. – o outro retrucou, fechando a porta com o pé, segurando o moreno fortemente nos braços.

Sorriram um para o outro e então finalmente se desgrudaram. Castiel tirou a camisa e a calça que Dean tinha lhe emprestado, ficando apenas com a cueca. Dean is fazer o mesmo, mas quando viu o moreno começar a se despir, parou seus movimentos, prestando toda a atenção nele, em cada parte da pele lisa e branca que era exposta para seus olhos famintos.

Castiel veio até ele, colocando as mãos na parte de cima de sua jaqueta, escorregando o couro pelos braços desenvolvidos, deixando-a cair no chão, em nenhum momento seus olhos deixavam os de Dean. Passou a mão pelo peitoral dele, baixando-a até encontrar a barra da camisa verde oliva, puxando a para cima, Dean o ajudava nos movimentos. Chegou mais perto, os dedos tremendo quando encostaram na braguilha da calça jeans dele, Dean estava ofegante e Castiel foi obrigado a olhar para baixo já que o zíper acabou emperrando.

Quando finalmente conseguiu escorregar o jeans pelas pernas tortas dele, o puxou pela mão para vir até a cama. Sentiu os lábios dele em sua testa e abraçou o corpo do loiro, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral dele. Não demoraram a dormir, juntos, abraçados.

Quando abriu os olhos azuis, não encontrou Dean ali. Sentou-se rápido, olhando ao redor com desespero, mas o loiro não estava mesmo em nenhuma parte do quarto. Sentiu os olhos começarem a arder, mas antes mesmo que lágrimas se formassem, Dean abriu a porta, sorrindo radiante. Vestia apenas a calça jeans e trazendo nas mãos uma pequena bandeja, com um pedaço de torta, três torradas e café.

Sentiu os lábios formigar quando o loiro o beijou e não pode deixar de pensar que em qualquer lugar no mundo, era ali, com Dean, que queria estar. Tomaram o café da manhã na cama e quando Castiel perguntou de Sam e Kevin, Dean respondeu que tinham ido buscar Krissy e que logo estariam ali.

Castiel estava sentado comportadamente no sofá, quando Dean sentou ao seu lado, encostando o joelho no seu e descansando a mão em sua coxa, tudo muito casualmente. O ex-anjo avermelhou, vendo os olhares de Sam, Kevin e a garota acompanharem a cena. Eles tinham chegado a mais ou menos meia hora, e Castiel já tinha aprendido uma infinidade de palavrões, todos saídos da boca da garota.

Ela contava sobre a caçada inacabada, onde o policial (idiota, burro, filho da puta e mais uma infinidade de outros adjetivos que ela mencionou) acabou atirando-lhe na perna, porque estava nervoso demais. Ela tinha a perna engessada, mas não reclamava de dor, apenas continuava tagarelando sem parar.

Quando lhe apertou a coxa Castiel estrangulou um gritinho de surpresa, o que fez todos olharem para ele, já que tinha feito um som esquisito, então ele tratou de levantar dizendo que ia preparar o almoço, pedindo para Kevin lhe ajudar. Tinha conversado bastante com o garoto aqueles dias e tinha se afeiçoado muito ao profeta.

Sumiu pela cozinha, sendo seguido pelo garoto e a conversa continuou normalmente entre os três que ficaram na sala, até Garth ligar para Sam, dando algumas informações a ele, sobre o metamorfo que Krissy estava caçando e que agora estava no centro da cidade em que estavam.

Assim que Sam saiu Krissy cutucou Dean, que olhou para ela com as sobracelhas bem arqueadas.

_Então, vocês estão juntos ou algo assim? – ela perguntou, coçando a perna por causa do gesso, resmungando alguns palavrões depois, mas sempre prestando total atenção nele.

_Algo assim. – respondeu.

_Hmm, não demore, Dean. – ela disse parecendo saber coisas demais pra idade. – Só um conselho de amiga, mas ele é atraente demais para você não colocar logo um anel naquele dedo ou pelo menos marcar território, se é que me entende. – e deu uma piscada.

Dean riu nervoso com as palavras dela e ia retrucar, mas então Kevin apareceu, chamando-os, de um jeito tímido, para jantar, porque a comida já estava pronta. Saiu logo depois, as bochechas tão vermelhas que Dean tinha certeza que ele estava com medo delas explodirem, embora fosse impossível.

_Bem, vamos lá então? – perguntou, levantando do sofá que dividia com Castiel antes.

_Por falar nisso, – e segurou o pulso dele, fazendo o mais velho voltar os olhos para seu rosto. – e o profeta, ele prefere as meninas certinhas e que estudam bastante? – emburrou a cara e girou os olhos quando viu Dean rir.

_Não, Krissy, – ele parecia estar se divertindo muito. – acho que ultimamente ele prefere as boca-sujas que atiram bem.

Ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro e mostrou a língua, apoiando-se no ombro dele para ir até a cozinha.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie, então é... Não, minha net ainda não voltou, to roubando o Wifi do vizinho (adoro quando a senha é o nome e sobrenome do usuário, foi mesmo golpe de sorte, tô me sentindo um pouco Sam, já que ele consegue Wifi em qualquer lugar u.u) e bem, meu vizinho, ele nem sabe, então enquanto ele não mudar a senha vou usando (ps: ele é gato) =B Enfim, deixem review's pra mim!


	6. Cap 5: Caçada

**Cap. 5: Caçada**

Dean achou que seria um porre ficar cuidando de Krissy, mas foi exatamente o contrário, eles tinham a mesma linha de pensamento e às vezes ficavam até tarde da noite trocando informações, o que fazia Castiel emburrar a cara e no meio da noite aparecer na sala, descabelando, chamando o loiro para dormir.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais dormir sem o loiro e era uma tortura não senti-lo na cama a noite, então ele se levantava e se arrastava até a sala com o cobertor sobre os ombros, pedindo pelo amor que tinha por ele, para que viesse lhe esquentar os pés. Krissy ria e Dean avermelhava, levantando e sem dizer mais nada, agarrava a mão na do ex-anjo e o puxava para o quarto.

Por isso que quando ele acordou naquela manhã e não sentiu o corpo do outro enroscado no seu, o coração disparou e ele levantou rápido, vasculhando a casa atrás dele, foi só quando entrou na cozinha que viu o papel pendurado na porta da geladeira, a letra de Dean (garrancho, Sam dizia) estava em preto e explicava a situação.

_Cas,_

_Sam, Krissy e eu saímos para uma caçada rápida, devemos voltar em três dias. Antes que fique aborrecido por não termos levado você, eu não quis te acordar. Então não fique bravo. Eu deixei frango no congelador e tem cerveja na geladeira. Se você precisar lavar alguma roupa, eu consertei a secadora, então você vai ficar bem._

_Pensando bem, não lave nenhuma roupa, Sam faz isso quando nós chegarmos, ou eu faço, porque todos nós lembramos o que aconteceu da última vez. Se você precisar vestir roupas limpas, use as minhas._

_Okay, isso é tudo. Nós voltaremos logo. Fique bem e seguro._

_Amor _(e então essa palavra tinha sido riscada, provavelmente por vergonha) _Do,_

_Dean._

Olhou mais embaixo e a letra impecável (e agora gigante) de Sam discorria uma ameaça para si.

_Cas se você tocar nos meus Twizzlers* enquanto eu estiver fora, eu vou matar você. – Sam._

Riu olhando para cima da geladeira e encontrando os três pacotes de alcaçuz que o mais novo adorava. Controlou a vontade de pegar um só para fazer birra, depois voltou os olhos para o papel e continuou a ler, agora era Dean quem tinha voltado a escrever.

_PS: Eu coloquei o numero de telefone da Charlie na discagem rápida no caso de você precisar de alguma coisa e eu não atender meu telefone._

Sentou-se meio desanimado. Olhou ao redor, sem a menor vontade de fazer café. Sam, Dean e Krissy estavam fora, isso quer dizer que só lhe restava Kevin para conversar. Pegou algumas bolacha, sabia que o profeta gostava, e encheu um copo com suco, saiu pelo corredor e bateu na porta do quarto dele.

_Kevin? – perguntou, chegando o ouvido mais perto da porta a fim de ouvir algo, mas nada.

Bateu outra vez, mas como ele não respondeu, girou a maçaneta e encontrou o quarto vazio. Procurou por todos os cantos, algum bilhete ou mensagem, mas nada. Aborrecido, suspirou e voltou para a cozinha, guardou a bolacha e colocou o copo na geladeira, não tinha nada para fazer. Nada que quisesse fazer, porque tudo o que vinha em sua mente, tinha Dean.

Passou o resto da manhã, andando para lá e para cá, achando um modo de se distrair, mas nada. À tarde, limpou o bunker inteiro e quando terminou ainda eram 4 horas da tarde, era só o primeiro dia e ele já estava morrendo de tédio, imagine mais dois ou três?! Morreria, tinha certeza.

Tomou banho e vestiu a última roupa que o loiro tinha usado, um pijama de listras azuis, sentou no sofá e ligou a TV, encolheu-se, agarrando-se ao cobertor que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, logo dormiu.

Dean tinha os olhos fixos na estrada, o maldito metamorfo tinha percebido a movimentação deles e tinha simplesmente desaparecido, mas Garth conseguiu localizá-lo outra vez. Estava em uma das cidades vizinhas, e não demorou a entrar em contato com eles para avisar. Krissy, que estava no banco de trás, estava ansiosa para finalmente acertar as contas com o monstro.

Sam dormia, meio torto e encolhido no banco da frente, resmungava algumas coisas incoerentes, outras vezes falava o nome de Amélia, o que despertou a curiosidade da garota.

_Hum, Dean?

_O que? – perguntou, evitando olhar o retrovisor, porque não queria acertar ninguém naquela rodovia escura.

_Quem é essa tal de Amélia, hein?

Dean suspirou, mordeu os lábios. Pensar nisso era difícil, o fazia lembrar que Sam não tinha procurado lhe tirar do Purgatório, não tinha nem mesmo tentado, tinha simplesmente seguido a vida sem ele.

_A garota do Sam. Ela a conheceu depois que eu fui para o Purgatório. – disse, não entrando em muitos detalhes.

Krissy pareceu entender, porque não perguntou mais nada sobre ela, sobre Sam e sobre o purgatório, apenas suspirou e continuou olhando o escuro do outro lado da janela.

_Você acha que o Cas vai ficar bem? – perguntou de repente, sentindo muito por ter deixado o moreno sozinho.

_Ele vai, Dean. – respondeu ela. – Mas fique a vontade para parar em algum motel e ligar para ele, aproveitamos para dormir. – disse ela.

_Não, não. – retrucou. – Quanto mais cedo pegarmos esse filho da mãe, mais cedo eu volta pra el... Casa.

Krissy riu.

_Não quer dizer que mais cedo volta pra ele? – viu Dean lhe encarar pelo retrovisor, mas então ele sorriu.

_Não dá mais para esconder não é? – e como resposta só teve um angular de lábios, uma confirmação.

Quando Castiel abriu os olhos e enxergou o teto da sala, o pescoço doeu. Tinha dormido de mal jeito, tentando se acomodar no sofá e fingindo que Dean era uma almofada, o que não deu certo. Suspirou fundo, sentando, estalando alguns ossos quando levantou.

_Droga! – ralhou consigo, arrastando o pé para ir até a cozinha. – Acho melhor ligar para o Dean, ver se está tudo bem.

Procurou seu telefone e discou o numero que tinha decorado, mas logo a secretária eletrônica atendeu e Castiel bufou. Foi ao quarto de Kevin, mas ele não estava lá e simplesmente deu de ombros, talvez ele tivesse ido resolver alguma coisa.

Tomou banho demorado e vestiu uma roupa de Dean, calçou suas botinas e pegou algum dinheiro que estava no bolso de seu casaco. Ligou para Charlie, mas ela também não o atendeu, devia estar ocupada. Deu de ombros e saiu do bunker, o vento gelado fazendo suas bochechas avermelharem por causa do frio.

Caminhou devagar até uma padaria e confeitaria que tinha ali por perto, sempre ia ali com Dean quando podiam, e todos ali já os conheciam. Sentou-se na mesa de costume e olhou pela janela, perdido em pensamentos. Estava com saudades, demais, seu coração parecia comprimido no peito.

_O de sempre, Sr. Castiel? – a moça perguntou e ele foi obrigado a se virar para ela.

_Sim, por favor. – e a viu anotar algo no bloquinho que segurava.

_Seu namorado virá? – perguntou, estranhando o fato do loiro não estar por ali, já que sempre estava com ele.

_Não. Hoje não. – respondeu, sorrindo triste.

_Ok. – e saiu.

Krissy ofegava forte, o sangue escorria por sua testa e ela amaldiçoava a perna quebrada, tinha uma faca de prata nas mãos e prestava atenção ao redor. Não podia confiar em ninguém que aparecesse, porque o metamorfo já tinha transformado em todos eles ali.

_Krissy! – Sam chamou e ela lhe apontou a faca. – Não aponte isso pra mim. – ele ralhou, também olhando ao redor, preocupado. – Onde está o Dean? – ele perguntou.

Krissy ainda mantinha a faca na direção dele e tinha uma expressão raivosa.

_Você não é o Sam! – disse.

_O que?! Mas é claro que eu sou, agora fale baixo ou ele vai nos ouvir. – e continuou olhando a redor.

_Eu não caio nessa e rasgou-lhe o braço com a faca.

_Ficou louca! Eu disse que era o Sam real! – reclamou, sentindo o corte arder.

_Desculpa, desculpa. – disse, guardando a fala e rasgando uma tira de sua camisa para amarrar o braço do caçador.

_Que droga, Krissy! – reclamou.

Ouviram alguns passos e então Dean apareceu, os olhos arregalados para eles.

_Vocês estão bem? – perguntou e logo olhou para o braço do irmão. – Meu Deus, Sam o que aconteceu?

_Krissy. – respondeu e Dean arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Não importa, cuidamos disso depois. – e então chegou mais perto. – Vem, vamos sair daqui, acho que ele fugiu, não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós.

Krissy e Sam estavam prestes a segui-lo quando outro Dean apareceu.

_Tem eu! – e ele portava a faca de prata. – Vocês iam mesmo com esse monstro? – perguntou a eles, Sam e Krissy, confusos olhavam de um Dean para outro, sem saber o que dizer, não tinham como saber quem era o verdadeiro. – Sério? Voc~e não tem certeza que sou eu?

_Eu sou o verdadeiro! – o outro ralhou.

_Não eu sou! – retrucou.

Krissy massageou as têmporas e suspirou.

_Eu não agüento isso. – reclamou.

Dean e o outro começaram uma luta e então a orelha de um deles foi ao chão, Krissy imediatamente cravou-lhe a faca no pescoço.

_Isso é pela minha perna, idiota. – disse e então o metamorfo sucumbiu.

_Fala sério! Eu disse que era o verdadeiro.

_Qual é Dean, vocês eram muito parecidos. – Sam defendeu.

_Claro que não, eu sou muito mais bonito e galante.

_Claro, claro. – concordou, suspirando fundo. – Vamos pra casa, preciso concertar meu braço. – e olhou para Krissy que sorriu amarelo, puxando a perna engessada para andar.

Entraram no Impala e Sam ainda examinava o braço quando Dean tocou seu ombro.

_Que foi? – perguntou, olhando para ele.

_Estamos perto Sam.

_Perto? De quem? – perguntou, mas sabia do que ele estava falando.

_Da Amélia, podemos passar lá pra você vê-la se...

_Não. – retrucou, amargo. – Não, Dean. Ela está feliz com o marido dela.

_Não deve estar não, irmão, porque ela ama você.

Sam suspirou e negou com a cabeça mais uma vez.

_Quem sabe um dia. – e então fechou os olhos, apertando o machucado. – Quem sabe um dia. – repetiu para si mesmo, desejando do fundo do coração encontrá-la mais uma vez.

Kevin entrou no bunker e viu o moreno sentado no sofá. Estava despenteado e usava o pijama de Dean.

_Hm, tudo bem? – perguntou, meio preocupado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer naquela situação.

_Não. – ele retrucou.

_O que aconteceu?

_Dean não está aqui.

Kevin sentou ao lado dele e mordeu o interior da boca, meio incerto se devia falar ou calar a boca. Resolveu que explicaria seu sumiço.

_Hm, eu quero te pedir desculpas, não era pra você ter ficado sozinho. – disse e os olhos azuis dele se fixaram em sua face. – Eu recebi uma ligação, uma faculdade vai me aceitar, eu quero voltar a ter uma vida normal e agora que os portões do Inferno estão fechados e não tem mais nenhum demônio rondando por aqui, eu achei que podia...

_Não precisa me explicar, Kevin. – e sorriu. – É o seu desejo. Eu correria atrás do meu objetivo, assim como você.

Kevin sorriu, respirando aliviado.

_Mas você ficou bem? Aqui? Sozinho?

Castiel deu um sorriso triste.

_Foi bem monótono. – usou a palavra que tinha passado no noticiário da manhã, achou-a tão bonita. – Quando Dean não está aqui, eu fico incompleto.

Kevin sorriu para ele, mas então os olhos do chinês foram parar na porta do bunker que se abria.

_Dean! – exclamou Castiel, olhando na direção que o outro olhava, correu até ele e agarrou-se no pescoço dele, beijando-lhe a boca, sem nem mesmo se importar com os outros. – Dean! – e então chegou os lábios mais perto do ouvido do caçador. – Eu sentia sua falta.

_Eu também. – o caçador retrucou, segurando firme seu quadril, fazendo Castiel sentir a nuca arrepiar.

* * *

*Twizzlers são alcaçuz, para quem não sabe, é tipo uma minhoca comprida, doce e deliciosa.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu avisei que ia ter um pouco de caçada não é? Espero que tenham gostado =) Ah! No próximo tem uma surpresinha boa *tosse* _sexo *_tosse* hehe' Review's?


	7. Cap 6: Céu

**Cap. 6: Céu**

Dean sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas, elas o apertavam tão forte que ele sentiu remorso por ter deixado Castiel sozinho por aqueles dias, então apertou-o de volta, dando segurança, dando certeza de que nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, se afastaria de volta.

_Desculpe. – disse baixinho, os cabelos pretos do outros faziam cócegas em sua bochecha, enquanto ele apenas se apertava mais em seu corpo, como se quisesse se unir para não se separarem mais.

Sam levantou bem as sobrancelhas e encarou Kevin, mas o profeta apenas encolheu os ombros, a expressão quase igual ao do outro. Krissy deu risinhos, e passou por eles, puxando Kevin para a cozinha quando passou por ele.

_Dean, você não vai mais sair sem mim. – disse, um pouco choroso, ainda agarrando-se nele.

_Tá bom, eu não vou. – concordou e ouviu ao longe o risinho de Sam, assim como os passos dele se afastando.

_Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você Dean. – disse, agora se afastando o suficiente para lhe olhar nos olhos. – Eu... Eu, não sabia o que fazer.

_Hey, tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. – e deu um pequeno sorriso, que foi escondido pelos lábios de Castiel.

Já tinham se beijado algumas boas vezes desde aquele dia no parque, já tinham sentido o corpo um do outro quando dormiram juntos, por todas as noites desde que Castiel perdeu a graça e se tornou humano, mas Dean estava sentindo que dessa vez era diferente, tinha certeza porque no momento em que as mãos de Castiel lhe rodearam o quadril e os lábios do moreno se colaram nos seus, ouviu ele sussurrar, os lábios ainda completamente em sua boca:

_Eu quero você.

No primeiro momento parou, sem saber ao certo se tinha ouvido direito, mas então as mãos de Castiel o abraçaram mais forte e ele enfiou a língua em sua boca, buscando desesperadamente por seu gosto. Dean retribuiu, andando, com ele ainda grudado em seu corpo, para fora do bunker.

Castiel deu passos para frente, sem se desgrudar de Dean, o loiro dava passos para trás, indo em direção ao Impala. As costas do caçador bateram contra a porta do carro e ele gemeu, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

_Dean.

_Cas... Você... – sentiu os dedos dele entrarem por sua camisa xadrex. – Tem certeza disso?

_Sim, eu tenho. – ele respondeu. – E você? Não?

Castiel parou e olhou fundo em seus olhos, aqueles azuis incríveis pareciam tão poderosos quanto aquele dia em que ele irrompeu pelo celeiro, se dizendo anjo do Senhor. Dean mordeu os lábios.

_É tudo o que eu mais quero, Cas. Eu só... Não quero que se arrependa depois.

_Arrepender?

_Não que eu não seja bom nisso, porque eu sou, mas é que... Eu tenho medo que você ainda não esteja preparado.

_Vai ser com você Dean, eu nunca pensei que fosse querer tanto uma coisa. Eu estou preparado pra você. – e beijou seus lábios, como se assim pudesse confirmar suas palavras.

_Certo. – respondeu, ainda beijando-o. – Então vem, vou te levar para outro lugar.

Dean abriu a porta para ele e Castiel entrou, mais rápido do que conseguiu o loiro deu a volta do carro e entrou também, tomando a direção e dando a partida.

_Onde vamos? – perguntou o moreno, olhando a face do outro, mas Dean apenas sorriu.

_Surpresa. – respondeu depois, olhando para os dois lados antes de pegar a esquerda e continuar indo reto por algum tempo.

Castiel abriu a boca ao olhar a construção, era tudo tão lindo ali e vinha uma energia tão boa daquele lugar que mesmo sem sua graça, podia sentir. Dean saiu do carro primeiro, sorrindo ao ver o rosto de Castiel na janela, olhando para o lugar com adoração.

_Eu conheço esse lugar, Dean. – comentou, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro, sem nunca desviar os olhos da construção.

_Eu achei que reconheceria, quer dizer... Já faz algum tempo que não... Bem, eu fiz uma reforma nesse lugar, é bem mais difícil de reconhecer, mas vem, vamos olhar por dentro, quem sabe você lembra.

Pegou na mão do moreno e o levou até a entrada da casa, mas Castiel não sabia da onde vinha a sensação familiar, sabia que nunca tinha visto aquela casa. Dean sorriu ao abrir a porta, dando passagem para que o outro entrasse primeiro. Mordeu os lábios em nervosismo, mas tudo o que via no rosto do ex-anjo era fascinação.

_E então? – perguntou.

_É tudo muito lindo. – os olhos dele passeavam pelo interior inacabado, mas que já tinha forma, estava mesmo tudo lindo. – Muito lindo, Dean. – deu alguns passos, indo para dentro da casa, vendo que no lugar onde devia ter uma sala, tinha alguns lençóis esticados, algumas pétalas de flores estavam jogadas por todo o canto, um pouco murchas, mas ainda assim, o ambiente era aconchegante.

Dean fechou a porta da frente, indo em direção ao anjo, apoiando a sacola que tinha pegado no carro, em cima de uma mesinha que estava por ali, cheia de tintas.

_Gostou?

Castiel riu, colocando a mão na frente da boca, como se não acreditasse naquilo.

_Estava planejando isso desde quando?

O caçador sentiu as bochechas avermelharem.

_Hmm, já faz algum tempinho, mas com as caçadas e tudo... Ficava meio difícil concluir o trabalho, como você vê. – e apontou para as paredes, ainda sem cor, apenas com rabiscos. – A parte de cima eu ainda não terminei, então acho melhor ficarmos por aqui, mas garanto que nada vai cair em nossas cabeças. – e sorriu, vendo Castiel se virar para si.

_Digo... Há quanto tempo está planejando me trazer aqui? – e apontou as pétalas murchas e os lençóis.

_Oh. – e coçou os cabelos loiros. – Já algum tempo também. Eu sempre troco as pétalas, mas como fiquei fora esses dias, elas murcharam e não deu tempo de trocar. – disse, chutando algumas com o pé, estava embaraçado pela situação.

Ouviu o riso do moreno e logo ele estava mais perto, os olhos brilhantes se fixaram em sua face e ele ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços brancos. Dean correspondeu enlaçando-lhe o quadril, o puxando para si, um pouco mais para cima, segurando-o no colo, enquanto as pernas do anjo rodearam sua cintura.

Beijou-o com desespero, sofreguidão, daquele jeito que fazia o ar faltar, mas que não importava realmente, porque o oxigênio não era tão importante quanto sentir o gosto um do outro. Deu passos largos até o lençol estendido e apoiou Castiel lá, ficando entre as pernas dele. Foi deitando-o devagar, queria aproveitar aquilo ao máximo, porque com Castiel teria que ser especial.

_Dean. – ele ronronou, sentindo a barba por fazer do outro lhe fazer cócegas no pescoço. – Dean!

O loiro mordeu a pele branca, enquanto as mãos rápidas tentavam levantar a camisa do moreno, foi um sacrifício ter que tirar seus lábios da pele dele para que a camisa passasse, mas a visão do peito nu de Castiel recompensou aqueles míseros segundos.

Olhou nos olhos daquele que tinha lhe salvado da perdição e eles estavam enevoados, os azuis sempre brilhantes, pareciam foscos agora, como se estivessem perdendo a cor à medida que os beijos dele alcançavam a pele.

_Cas! – disso sôfrego, esfregando-se nele com desespero, queria tanto estar dentro daquele corpo, fazer o moreno gemer seu nome, fazê-lo seu e de mais ninguém.

_Dean! – e levantou o quadril fazendo o loiro engasgar, quase explodindo nas calças mesmo.

_Eu preciso de você! – disse, as mãos tremendo enquanto baixava o zíper, Castiel lhe ajudara quando não conseguiu abrir o botão, tamanho nervosismo e ansiedade.

_Vem, Dean! – disse, abrindo mais as pernas e com um puxão Dean o livrou das calças e da cueca, jogando-as de qualquer jeito no chão, sem realmente se importar. – Dean! – ronronou de novo, a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ficava cada vez mais vermelho, sentia-se morrer. – Deus! Como é sufocante! – disse, entre respirações pesadas.

Dean riu, os olhos passeando pelo corpo do outro, tão lindo. Beijou-lhe os dedos dos pés, subiu pelas pernas, as unhas iam arranhando de leve a perna, o que fazia Castiel mordeu os lábios e estrangular gemidos, enquanto agarrava com força os lençóis.

_Dean! Meu Deus! Está... – arfou. – Está muito quente! – e jogou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez, gemendo longamente em seguida.

Dean tratou de tirar as calças e a camisa, não demorou para Castiel lhe arrancar a cueca também. Beijavam-se enquanto Dean se arrumava entre as pernas do outro. Buscou no bolso da calça uma camisinha e começou a colocar.

_O... O que é isso? – perguntou, a voz afetada enquanto via Dean encapar o pênis.

_Proteção. – disse.

_Proteção de que? – perguntou de novo, chegando mais perto para ver melhor o que fez Dean gemer baixinho, pensando o quanto seria bom se Castiel lhe chupasse, mas é claro que tinha que ir devagar, o ex-anjo não sabia fazer aquelas coisas. _Ainda_.

_Uhn, é importante usar, para não pegar nenhuma doença, e no caso das mulheres para não engravidar.

_Não sou uma mulher Dean. – disse.

_É, eu sei. – e riu divertido, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele.

_Não tenho doença também.

_Não fique chateado Cas, eu estou pensando você, está bem? Algumas semanas atrás, antes de tudo começar a acontecer entre nós eu estive com alguém, meu corpo estava... Necessitado. Então, pelo menos por agora vamos usar está bem? – e viu o moreno concordar. – Agora relaxe. – falou, fazendo ele deitar o tronco enquanto o puxava mais para si, encaixando-se nele. – Tudo bem?

_Uhum. – respondeu, fechando os olhos, sentindo Dean lhe cutucar de leve.

_Eu vou...

_Vem, Dean. – e enlaçou os dedos com os dele, sentindo-o entrar devagar.

Castiel cerrou os dentes e prender a respiração, sentia Dean avançando, entrando em seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo significava que estavam compartilhando algo ainda mais forte, doía, doía tanto que ele espalmou a outra mão no peitoral de Dean.

_Para. – pediu, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer do lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

_Me desculpe. – disse, passando o dedo pela lágrima, beijando os lábios do moreno. – Me desculpe.

_Tudo bem, só... Vai mais devagar.

Dean concordou, voltando a entrar, dessa vez indo devagar como Castiel disse, prestando atenção em cada alteração de expressão do moreno, quando entrou inteiro no corpo dele viu Castiel arquear as costas e gemer alto.

_Dean! – e findou as unhas em seus ombros, mordendo os lábios, mexendo a bunda devagar. – Faz isso de novo. – pediu, os olhos bem apertados.

_Isso o que? – perguntou, os lábios colados em seu ouvido.

_Sai e entra de novo, mais rápido agora.

_Tem certeza?

_Tenho. – e ao final da palavra sentiu Dean sair de si, o vazio que ficou quase o desesperou, era como se tivesse perdido o loiro, mas então ele tornou a entrar. – Dean! – gritou.

Dean respirou fundo, sentia-se esmagado, acolhido pelo corpo menos que o seu, era enlouquecedor estar ali, com Castiel, o tomando para si, porque Castiel era só seu. Saiu e entrou de novo, ouviu mais um grito do outro e rosnou, indo mais rápido, mais forte, sentindo o moreno se contrair ainda mais em volta de si, o deixando louco.

_Cas! – rosnou perno do ouvido dele.

_Dean! – correspondeu, sentindo-se parte de uma coisa tão grande que chegava a ser sufocante, estava fazendo parte da humanidade, estava fazendo parte de Dean, finalmente.

Os braços de Castiel envolveram o pescoço do loiro e Dean o puxou para seu colo, entrando dentro dele com força, fazendo o moreno gritar, pedindo que fizesse mais uma vez. Dean o estocou mais vezes, incontáveis, fortes. Castiel era viciante. Fechou a mão no pênis dele e viu o moreno arregalar os olhos jogando para trás, gemendo mais alto. Masturbou-o devagar, até chegar ao ritmo de suas estocadas e não demorou para Castiel lambuzar sua mão e o próprio abdômen.

_Dean! – beijou-lhe, desesperado por mais, mais de Dean, mais de tudo.

_Cas! – sussurrou, as mãos nos cabelos pretos enquanto o apertava, nunca mais se afastaria dele, gozou, arfando, dizendo que Castiel era seu mundo. – Cas!

Deitaram um do lado do outro, os rosto se encarando e Dean riu ao ver que o ex-anjo não conseguia parar de sorrir. Abraçaram-se forte e Castiel beijou seu rosto.

_Eu te amo, Cas. – Dean disse, mordendo os lábios, pensando que em toda a sua vida, Castiel era a única que ele amava.

_Eu amo você também, Dean. – disse sorrindo contra a pele do pescoço dele.

Ficaram algum tempo se abraçando e beijando, até Dean finalmente criar coragem e perguntar ao outro, algo que o estava incomodando já há algum tempo.

_Cas? – perguntou, apoiando-se no cotovelo enquanto olhava fundo em seus olhos.

_Sim? – as bochechas dele se tingiram de vermelho e ele sorriu, os cabelos ainda grudados na testa quase fizeram Dean ficar duro de novo (se não estivesse tão cansado), aquilo era tão pornográfico.

_Ah... – e piscou algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar o que tinha para perguntar. – Você... Você sente falta de ser um anjo? De estar no céu? De fazer parte do Paraíso?

Castiel sorriu para ele, estar com Dean era o Paraíso, era o Céu na terra.

_Você é o Paraíso, amor. – respondeu, beijando-lhe mais uma vez, colocando a mão em seu ombro sardento, o ombro que devia ter a marca de sua mão ali.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpe a demora, tô sem net, meu vizinho gato do Wiifi deve ter mudado a senha e meu pai ainda não conseguiu resolver o problema da operadora, enfim, posto o próximo quando eu puder.

**N/a²:** Eu particularmente adorei fazer esse lemon, agora estou numa fase meiguinha da minha vida e achei que devia ser romântico esse momento e não algo banal, porque além de ser a primeira vez do Cas, de certo modo era a primeira vez de Dean também.

_Review's?_


	8. Cap 7: Kevin Tem Algo a Dizer

**Cap. 7: Kevin Tem Algo a Dizer**

Quando Dean Winchester chegou ao bunker com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos, Sam apenas rolou os olhos, dando um sorrisinho de lado e deixando no sofá o livro que estava lendo.

_Bom dia, Sam. – ele cumprimentou e o moreno alto se limitou a acenar com a cabeça, dizendo para si mesmo que Dean estava insuportavelmente feliz demais para se ignorar.

_Bom dia. – Castiel logo entrou, andando devagar enquanto chupava um pirulito.

_Dia. – respondeu, sorrindo para ele, estava feliz pelos dois, realmente estava, mas vendo a felicidade do irmão, pensava se sua sorte ia mudar também.

Foi como se tivesse aberto a caixa de Pandora, logo imagens de Jéssica sendo queimada no teto, assim como sua mãe, encheram sua mente, e doeu mais do que qualquer tipo de tortura.

Então, a noite em que atropelou um cachorro encheu seus pensamentos e ele viu a si mesmo olhando para Amélia, nunca tinha se apaixonado tão perdidamente por alguém depois de Jéssica, Amélia foi a única que realmente conseguiu ultrapassar suas barreiras, ela foi a única a entrar bem fundo em sua alma, a se alojar em seu coração e Sam, por tudo no mundo, não queria deixá-la sair dali.

_Sammy? Terra chamando Sam!

Quando levantou seus olhos para Dean, o irmão tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a expressão preocupada. Sam se culpava tanto por deixar Dean daquele jeito, era como se qualquer tragédia que lhe acontecesse, Dean tomasse a culpa, mesmo quando ele não tinha nada a ver com o assunto em questão.

_O que? – perguntou, tentando ao máximo não transparecer a dor que tinha no peito.

_Você está bem.

_Eu estou sim, Dean, não se preocupe.

_Sempre que diz pra eu não me preocupar, eu me preocupo. – retrucou o irmão.

_Dean, eu estou bem. – disse com mais ênfase a fim de convencer o loiro.

_Hum. – e fez cara de desconfiado. – Tudo bem então.

_Uhum.

Kevin entrou na sala com os pés descalços, o rosto inchado e os cabelos, que estavam um pouco mais compridos, espetados para todos os lados.

_Bom dia. – ele disse, jogando-se no sofá e esfregando os olhos. – Como vai Cas?

_Bem. – o moreno sorriu para ele. – Quer um chupo, profeta? – perguntou estendendo o pirulito, mas antes que o tal pudesse retrucar, Dean fez uma cara tão feia que ele apenas acenou que não. – Então ta. – e foi pra cozinha.

Krissy veio logo depois, os cabelos tão espetados quanto os de Kevin, estava usava uma das camisas dele, enquanto arrastava o gesso, praguejando para qualquer um.

_Noite boa Krissy? – Dean cutucou, rindo dela.

_Acho que ta boa quanto a sua. – ela devolveu. – Mas me diz, quem é de vocês dois que está sentindo dor na bunda? – e sorriu, fazendo Dean fechar a cara e xingá-la baixinho.

Sam e Kevin riram dos modos deles.

_Eu vou comprar... Alguma coisa. – disse o loiro, batendo a porta ao sair. – Garota intrometida. – resmungou, entrando no Impala e dirigindo até o lugar onde sempre ia fazer lanche com o Cas.

Castiel enfiou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e não viu o loiro por ali.

_Cadê o Dean? – perguntou.

Krissy riu dele, mas entendia perfeitamente a necessidade de ter os olhos sobre o ser amado, até porque, com Kevin, desde que o tinha visto no hospital, resolveu que não ia deixar isso escapar, mesmo tendo se decepcionado com o relacionamento anterior.

_Foi comprar alguma coisa, provavelmente torta. Está na hora do café, não é? – respondeu e viu o moreno voltar para a cozinha.

Não demorou para o cheiro inconfundível de café fresco encher o bunker, fazendo o estomago de Kevin e de Krissy roncar. Os dois, riram, curtindo a companhia um do outro, mas o coração do profeta estava apertado.

Lembrou de quando recebeu a resposta que estava esperando, da carta discorrendo sobre quão brilhante era sua escrita e suas idéias, a Universidade tinha lhe aceitado e ele só não sabia como ia contar aquilo para todo mundo. O ar pareceu faltar por um minuto e ele fechou os lábios nos de Krissy.

_Eu gosto muito de você. – disse para ela. – Muito mesmo, Kriss.

Sam saiu dali quando viu o clima deles, encontrou Castiel na cozinha e o ajudou a arrumar a mesa, conversando banalidades, sobre como tudo estava se encaixando ultimamente, como todos estavam realmente felizes.

_... E então uma festa bem grande, com bolo de chocolate e... – Sam falava, quando um telefone começou a tocar, a música Eye Of The Tiger soou alta e Castiel avermelhou ao ver que tinha pegado a jaqueta de Dean e o celular dele estava no bolso dela.

_Desculpe. – pediu a Sam, atendendo ao telefone. – Oi?

__É o Garth. É você, Dean? Você está gripado? Sua voz está estranha._

_Não, não. Eu sou o Castiel.

__Oh, sim, o anjo. Oi, tudo bem? Eu fiquei sabendo das novidades._ – e riu do outro lado. – _Parabéns, você conseguiu o que praticamente todo mundo queria._

_E o que é?

__Oras, o Dean._ – e riu mais um pouco, mas Castiel se limitou a tombar a cabeça para o lado. – Eu liguei pra contar as novidades.

_Oh, sim. E quais são? – perguntou, vendo Sam com as sobrancelhas bem arqueadas, fazendo gestas que ele não entendia.

_Eu também estou apaixonado. – e riu de novo, Castiel estava gostando das risadas dele, eram engraçadas. –_ O nome dela é Roseta, ela era uma striper do Black Rose, você conhece? Dean comentou que te levou uma vez, mas isso já faz algum tempo._

_Oh! Aqueles lugares em que as mulheres usam apenas roupa de baixo com penas?

__É, isso aí._ – ele riu mais um pouco e dessa vez Castiel o acompanhou. – _Enfim, espero que venham nos visitar, estamos de férias no meu barco, vamos pra minha ilha no fim do mês, mas eu ligo de volta, vamos manter contato está bem?_

_Hum, ta.

__Ah, quando quiser o barco emprestado para ter um pouco de paz com o Dean, me liga, eu garanto que é realmente divertido fazer no... Ai!_ – Garth levou um beliscão de Roseta por estar falando aquelas coisas.

_O que foi?

__Nada, nada. Bem, eu ligo de volta, manda um abraço para o Dean e sinta-se abraçado também. Até mais, Castiel._

_Até. – e desligou.

Sam ficou olhando para o moreno, mas ele simplesmente não disse nada, simplesmente continuou a passar o café. Levantou bem as sobrancelhas quando ele olhou para si e o ex-anjo tombou a cabeça para o lado.

_E então? – perguntou.

_O que Sam?

Sammuel quis rir, e até deixou escapar um risinho, mas logo o abafou.

_Bem, quem era?

_Garth. – respondeu.

Pensou que Castiel continuaria a falar, mas ele simplesmente parou por aí.

_E o que ele contou Cas? – voltou a perguntar.

_Oh! – fez, arregalando os olhos, finalmente entendendo que Sam estava interessado na conversa que tivera. – Ele disse que está de férias no barco dele junto com uma striper Roseta, disse que quer que a gente vá visitá-lo e disse que está feliz por Dean e por mim.

_Hmm. – fez, colocando mais uma caneca.

_Também comentou que está indo para uma ilha que ele tem.

_O que? O Garth tem uma ilha?! – Sam achou inacreditável, mas se tratando do caçador em questão tudo era possível. – Puxa!

_Ele disse que se eu e o Dean quisermos, ele nos empresta o barco, estava falando algo sobre como é bom fazer... Alguma coisa, que eu não entendi bem, porque ele deu um grito, enfim, ele só disse que é bom fazer no barco. – e deu de ombros, vendo Sam ruborizar imediatamente. – Tudo bem Sam?

_Uhum. – fez simplesmente.

_Olha, eu trouxe torta de cereja e isso. – disse tirando o alcaçuz do pacote e entregando ao Sam, que sorriu ao ver o doce, adorava aquilo.

Castiel chamou Krissy e Kevin, então todos se sentaram a mesa. Kevin achou que aquela era a hora certa para dizer o que tinha que dizer, mas seu coração se partia ao deixar a única família que lhe restara, porque Dean e Sam eram como os irmãos mais velhos que nunca teve, e que sempre desejou, e tinha também Castiel, tinha se afeiçoado muito ao anjo, das noites que passaram conversando sobre as imensidões dos mundos e do poder das mais variadas criaturas.

Foi tudo por causa de Castiel que resolveu fazer aquela carta e entregar para a Universidade, foi por causa das conversas com ele que finalmente soube o que queria fazer. Ia ser professor, de Sociologia, Teologia, não importava, ele só precisava ensinar, mostrar ao mundo que não estavam sozinhos, que tudo era possível.

_Ah... Eu preciso falar uma coisa. – disse olhando para cada um daqueles com quem tinha dividido a vida por aqueles dois anos.

_Pode falar. – Dean disse, a boca cheia de torta fazendo todos rirem enquanto Castiel passava os dedos pelos canto da boca dele.

_Bem. – e respirou fundo.

_Nossa ele deu uma fungada muito forte, com certeza é algo sério ou algum discurso de agradecimento por termos agüentado a companhia dele por esses tempos. – disse Sam, rindo enquanto pegava mais um alcaçuz.

Kevin sorriu para eles, não tinha nada que os diferia de uma família normal. Nada mesmo.

_Bem, eu... Eu quero agradecer por terem me acolhido por tanto tempo, por terem me ajudado, por terem me ensinado a me proteger, de tudo.

_Ih! Isso não está me parecendo muito bom. – Dean comentou, largando o pedaço de torta e ficando sério, prestando total atenção no garoto.

_É bom. – Kevin disse. – Quero dizer, vamos ficar separados, mas... Sempre vamos nos ver, eu prometo vir visitar vocês, quero dizer...

_Você vai embora? – Sam levantou bem as sobrancelhas.

_Eu... Eu preciso arrumar a minha vida e agora que o Inferno está fechado, agora que a terra está em paz, bem... Eu escrevi para uma Universidade no Oregon. – disse de uma vez, não ia ficar prolongando aquilo. – Eles me aceitaram.

_Puxa. – os olhos de Sam brilharam. – Puxa Kevin! Isso é incrível, eu desejo muita sorte pra você, que consiga tudo o que quer. – disse realmente feliz, pelo menos um deles ia ter uma vida ali, uma normal na visão de Sam.

_Kevin isso é muito bom, carinha, sério mesmo, eu estou muito feliz por você. – Castiel disse sorrindo, sabendo desde o começo do desejo do profeta.

_Obrigado. – disse. – Obrigado a todos vocês. – e quando seus olhos pararam em Dean viu ele apenas acenar a cabeça, os olhos muito verdes brilhavam e Kevin sabia que ele estava orgulhoso.

Continuaram conversando amenidades e fazendo planos para Kevins até terminarem o café, depois Dean ajudou Castiel com a louça e Sam disse que precisava sair, ninguém perguntou onde ele iria, mesmo que a curiosidade estivesse matando-os por dentro.

Kevin estava começando a colocar algumas roupas na mala quando escutou o gesso de Krissy arrastar pelo chão, logo ela apareceu na porta do quarto.

_Então, você vai embora. – ela parecia decepcionada. – Boa sorte, mesmo, você merece.

_Obrigado. – disse, mas seus olhos não deixavam os dela. – Eu estava pensando.

_Sim?

_Bem, eu vou ter alguns dias de folga lá, com certeza vou ficar livre nos fins de semana e... Bem, lá, como qualquer lugar do mundo também tem monstros para caçar e... O que eu estou tentando dizer é...

_Eu vou com você, bobão. – ela disse rindo, indo até onde ele estava e beijando-lhe a boca. – Eu não vou deixar você sozinho lá com aquelas universitárias malucas.

Kevin suspirou fundo, depois do ataque de risos.

_Oh, não. Com certeza, eu prefiro as caçadoras malucas. – e deu-lhe mais um beijo.

Já eram quase 1:30 da manhã quando Dean deitou na cama, trazendo Castiel com ele, suspirou fundo, estava feliz, tudo estava se encaminhando bem, para um final feliz para todos. Suspirou e sentiu os dedos de Castiel passarem por sua barba por fazer, era uma mania que o moreno tinha pegado. Dean gostava.

_É isso aí, – comentou. – está todo mundo se arranjando. – e suspirou fundo enquanto beijava os dedos finos de Castiel.

_Como assim? – perguntou, a cabeça no peito do loiro permitia que escutasse os batimentos calmos e rítmicos dele, era tão bom fazer aquilo.

_Ah, o Kevin e a Krissy, eu e você. – e deu de ombros.

_Soube que Garth conheceu uma garota também.

_É? – Dean arqueou a sobrancelha e Castiel riu da expressão de descrença dele.

_Sim, ele encontrou uma alma, sabe, quero dizer, uma que se encaixa na dele.

_Quando você a conheceu?

_Não conheci. – respondeu. – Ele ligou de manhã me contando, queria falar com você, mas tinha ido à padaria e eu fiquei com sua jaqueta, o celular estava no bolso dela. Senti pelo modo que ele falava, estão mesmo apaixonados. – disse, brincando com os dedos dele, medindo suas mãos.

_Só falta o Sam. – Dean falou e a voz era carregada de dor. – Eu queria tanto que ele encontrasse uma garota, uma legal. Queria que ele se apaixonasse e encontrasse um amor, Cas, como o nosso sabe? Um pra vida toda.

Castiel baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

_Eu também, Dean, você não sabe o quanto eu desejo isso.

O loiro deu um suspiro baixo e esticou-se para apagar a luz do abajur.

_Vem, vamos dormir. – disse, se aconchegando mais nele, sentindo uma das pernas do moreno se encaixar no meio das suas e aquilo era tão normal, tão natural e tão mágico que Dean pensou que nunca seria tão feliz tendo uma vida diferente dessa que estava vivendo.

Foi pensando nisso que tomou uma decisão.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiaiai' Que decisão será essa? To com dó do Sammy *chora* vocês não sabem como eu fico mal quando escrevo sobre ele, porque ele é tão sofrido e carente, mas não se preocupem, eu vou tentar fazer um final feliz para ele.

Beijos.


	9. Cap 8: Partida e Um Novo Começo

**Cap. 8: Partida e Um Novo Começo  
**

Dean acenou para Kevin e Krissy enquanto o casal entrava no ônibus, a garota ainda arrastava a perna, mesmo sem o gesso. Castiel sorriu para eles, acenando também quando eles apareceram na janela. Sam se limitou a sorrir um pouco, internamente estava bem feliz por eles, mesmo, de todo o coração, mas pensava também que podia ser ele a ir para uma faculdade, mas tão rápido quanto apareceu esse pensamento também se foi. Estava velho demais para faculdade ou qualquer coisa assim.

Viu quando as mãos do irmão se firmaram no quadril do moreno e pensou que provavelmente teria que passar mais tempo fora, arranjando alguma coisa para fazer, a fim de dar privacidade aos dois, ele definitivamente não era um, como era mesmo que seu irmão falava? Ah, sim! Empata-foda.

_Vamos Sammy. – ouviu o loiro chamar e só então notou que o ônibus já tinha partido há alguns minutos.

Pararam naquele lugarzinho que já tinha se tornado especial para eles. Castiel pediu um hambúrguer, Dean o mesmo e Sam optou por algo mais leve, vendo Dean torcer o nariz enquanto o chamava de 'enjoadinho'. Estavam conversando sobre como tudo tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo quando o celular de Sam tocou, o nome que apareceu fez o mais novo dos Winchesters arregalar os olhos e não acreditar no que estava vendo.

_Am-mélia?

Castiel e Dean olharam-se igualmente surpresos, já fazia algum bom tempo que Sam não tocava mais no nome dela, mesmo que em alguns dias ele parecesse amuado e sem vida. Quando perguntado, ele apenas dizia que aquela data ele tinha conhecido a tal garota, ou então falava de algo relativo a ela.

Ninguém nunca sabia o que dizer ou fazer depois de cada desabafo de Sam, então às vezes, Castiel era o escolhido para passar as mãos pelo rosto dele e o abraçar, para confortá-lo e dizer baixinho que tudo acontece por um propósito. Dean nunca era voluntário, sempre deixava claro que não era bom com palavras e que aquelas coisas de maricas com certeza não faziam seu gênero, então sempre ficava por conta do ex-anjo ou de Kevin.

Os olhos de Sam grudaram no guardanapo enquanto atendia ao telefone, o irmão e o moreno tinham os olhos fixos em sua face, procurando por qualquer sinal de dor ou desilusão.

_Encontrar? – o moreno alto perguntou para o aparelho, fazendo os outros dois se olharem cúmplices, sorrindo um para o outro. – Me desculpe, eu acho que não... É melhor... Assim, é melhor... Amélia... Amélia! – e então desligou o aparelho, baixando a cabeça enquanto enfiava os dedos pelos fios do cabelo.

Dean mordeu um pedaço do seu hambúrguer, mas os olhos continuavam fixos no irmão, esperando que ele dissesse algo ou que fizesse algum gesto. Ele não fez, apenas depois de alguns minutos terem se passado é que levantou da mesa e resmungou algo sobre os estar esperando no bunker, dizendo que voltaria andando, o que claramente indicava que ele queria pensar sobre algo. E que não queria falar sobre esse algo, pelo menos não naquele momento.

_O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou para o moreno, mas Castiel deu de ombros, os olhos voltados para o carro que estava de frente para eles.

Sammuel Winchester estava em um dilema. Amélia o queria de volta, ela tinha se divorciado do esposo e queria ficar com ele, ela o queria! Quase não podia acreditar. Apenas em lembrar as palavras dela ao telefone já sentia o coração querer sair pela garganta para encontrá-la. Suspirou fundo tentando manter o pouco de lucidez que tinha, mas mesmo que não quisesse um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios, e depois ele simplesmente não conseguia mais parar de rir.

Era felicidade demais para caber em um coração.

Foi quando se lembrou das próprias palavras, desencorajando-a a encontrá-lo. Tinha medo, tanto medo de envolvê-la na vida que levava, tinha medo que algo acontecesse a ela, algo como aconteceu com Jess e com a mãe deles. Lembrar delas doeu tanto que por um momento ele pensou que morreria, mas então o sorriso de Amélia encheu sua mente e o gosto dos lábios dela chegou em sua boca, por um momento Sammuel pensou que estava envolvido nos braços dela, porque o perfume do corpo de Amélia de repente estava em todo o ar a sua volta e ele só soube que tinha que encontrá-la, tinha que tê-la em seus braços para sempre, tinha que ser parte dela, porque se sentia incompleto.

Dean ficou preocupado quando chegou ao bunker e não viu Sam por lá. Procurou por todos os cômodos, chamando o nome do irmão, mas por fim desistiu, com certeza ele voltaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sam chegou depois das dez, não falou nada com ninguém, apenas desejou boa noite e trancou-se no quarto. Dean não perguntou, não foi atrás também, sabia que ele falaria quando estivesse pronto.

Então, apenas arrumou-se na cama que dividia com o moreno, dando constantes olhadas em direção ao banheiro, já que Castiel estava lá dentro. Já estava quase pegando no sono quando o moreno saiu de lá, a toalha amarrada no quadril e os cabelos pingando água, gotas que desciam por seu pescoço e escorriam pelo peitoral, fazendo o trajeto que a língua e as mãos de Dean queriam fazer, mais gotas desciam pelas costas brancas e terminavam na barra da toalha.

O ex-anjo sorriu ao ver o olhar do outro, achando engraçado a expectativa e a excitação dele. Tirou a toalha revelando a cueca branca e, para o total desespero do loiro, Castiel colocou um short verde musgo, rindo quando o loiro suspirou desapontado.

Ainda ria, arrumando-se para deitar quando o loiro pegou a toalha e começou a enxugar de leve seus cabelos, amassando-os e puxando devagar, fazendo uma massagem gostosa no couro cabelo. Não demorou para Castiel encostar as costas no peitoral do outro, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o carinho.

_Eu estava pensando. – disse de repente.

_Sim?

_Bem, sabemos que Deus voltou. – comentou, lembrando que Kevin tinha dito aquilo um pouco antes de embarcar no ônibus, porque teve uma visão, mostrando Deus no céu, arrumando tudo por lá.

_Sim. – ele confirmou, também lembrando do que Kevin contara, mas ainda sem saber onde o loiro queria chegar.

_Sabemos também que Ele está arrumando tudo por lá, toda a bagunça.

_Sim. – confirmou mais uma vez.

_E sabemos também que você declinou sobre o pedido de voltar ao céu.

_Sim. – e abriu os olhos, lembrava da voz do Pai pela manhã, tão dentro de sua mente, pedindo que ele escolhesse entre se tornar um verdadeiro humano ou voltar ao céu como anjo, mas um anjo que não poderia voltar à Terra por um bom longo tempo, já que estava arrumando tudo por lá.

_Não acha que merecemos um descanso?

_Descanso? – perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas do mesmo modo que Dean fazia às vezes.

_É. – disse, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo a pele arrepiar. – O que acha de terminarmos aquela casa? Eu posso arranjar um emprego de mecânico, eu sou bom nisso. Podemos ter cercas brancas em volta da casa e vizinhos chatos que vão nos importunar. Podemos ter um cachorro. Ou dois se você preferir. Ou então um gato. Ou quantos gatos mais você quiser.

_O que quer dizer com isso Dean? Exatamente? – perguntou, desvencilhando dele e virando-se, prestando máxima atenção em sua face.

_Eu passei a minha vida inteira caçando Cas, cuidando do Sam, fazendo o possível e o impossível para que a nossa família não se quebrasse. Eu sempre coloquei outras pessoas antes da minha própria felicidade, antes de mim, porque se meu pai e Sammy estavam felizes, eu também estava.

_Eu sei Dean. – o moreno passou os dedos pela face dele.

_Mas agora... Agora, eu quero envelhecer com você. – disse. – Eu não quero morrer por causa de alguma criatura sobrenatural, eu quero viver e fazer coisas que pessoas normais fazem, eu quero fazer as coisas que eu não pude fazer quando era mais novo.

Castiel riu para ele e o loiro ruborizou, então viu o outro se aproximar e lhe beijar os lábios de leve.

_Eu também quero envelhecer com você. – ele respondeu e Dean suspirou aliviado. – Quero passar o resto dos meus dias do seu lado, Dean.

O loiro sorriu e lhe beijou, um beijo desesperado, procurando em Castiel aquilo que precisava para viver, mas então as mãos do ex-anjo espalmaram em seu peito e sentiu elas o pressionarem para trás, com um pouco de delicadeza.

_Eu vou ver se o Sam já dormiu. – sussurrou, respondendo a pergunta muda que o outro fez.

Dean ficou parado em cima da cama, vendo Castiel andar pé ante pé, até sumir pelo corredor. Balançou a cabeça. Nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria, que seria correspondido, que estaria em uma relação por vontade própria, mas a cada dia que passava, queria mais e mais fazer Castiel seu e fazer parte dele. Fechou os olhos e agradeceu a Deus. Sua vida era a melhor que poderia sonhar.

Sam olhou pela janela, viu a lua branca lá fora e suspirou fundo. Estava sentado no colchão macio, os pés descalços e os dedos trêmulos segurando o aparelho celular, sem se decidir entre ligar ou não para ela. Por fim acabou por digitar os números tão conhecidos, rezando para que ela atendesse, precisava ouvir a voz dela, necessitava das palavras que ela tinha para dizer. Sam também a queria de volta.

_Amélia? – perguntou, depois de ouvir a mulher dizer 'Alô'. – É o Sam. – e engoliu em seco. – Eu quero te encontrar.

Castiel sorriu atrás da porta, sentindo o coração se acalmar. Sam ficaria bem, eles todos ficariam bem. Voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado, voltou-se para Dean e riu mais uma vez pela expectativa desenhada em seus olhos verdes.

_Então? Ele já está dormindo? – ele perguntou ansioso e o ex-anjo sorriu de novo.

_Não, ele não está. – e viu o outro bufar, decepcionado. – Mas isso não nos impede. – completou e viu o loiro lhe olhar.

Dean sorriu grande, pulando da cama, vindo até ele em uma velocidade espantosa para um ser humano, não demorou um segundo para as mãos ágeis apertarem seu corpo, beijando sua pele em todos os lugares que era possível, levando o moreno aos tropeços até a beirada da cama, colocando-o com cuidado lá, escorregando os beijos para baixo.

_Eu senti tanta falta de te tocar, de ter você assim. – ofegava enquanto as palavras saiam.

_Dean! – e arqueou as costas, sentindo aquela sensação ainda estranha de formigamento pelo corpo inteiro. – Dean! – gemeu baixinho, já quase sem forças, embora o loiro não tivesse nem ao menos lhe tirado a roupa.

_Cas! – e apertou a carne do quadril dele, puxando-o mais para si, fazendo a fricção entre os corpos ficar mais desesperada.

O caçador não demorou a se livrar das roupas de Castiel e das próprias, aquelas roupas incomodas que não lhe deixavam ter Castiel como queria. Beijou cada parte de pele exposta, resolvendo que naquele dia o ex-anjo, seu salvador, perderia os sentidos ao fazer amor com ele.

A respiração bateu de leve no pênis já rígido dele, e Dean levantou os olhos encontrando os de Castiel fixos em si, em cada movimento que fazia, foi só então que chegou perto, bem perto, abrindo a boca e colocando-o quase inteiro lá dentro. Nunca tinha feito isso, nem se quer tinha se deitado com outro homem antes de Castiel, mas vídeos pornôs podiam ser bem instrutivos e ele agradecia mentalmente por isso, foi quando os dedos de Castiel se fecharam em seus cabelos e os gemidos dele chegaram aos seus ouvidos que Dean começou a chupar mais forte, fazendo do modo como gostava que faziam ele.

Castiel sentia o mundo derreter em sua volta. Era tudo tão desesperador que ele não conseguia fazer outra coisa se não dizer incessantemente o nome do loiro, era alucinante o que Dean podia fazer com a boca. Ele sentia que poderia explodir como uma estrela a qualquer momento, mas então Dean parou e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o loiro apenas sorriu, deitando-o na cama, arrumando-se em cima dele.

As pernas brancas e esguias, de algum modo, foram parar em cima dos ombros sardentos e então Castiel quase morreu quando o loiro começou a entrar em seu corpo, os movimentos rápidos das mãos experientes em seu sexo o deixavam louco e ele sabia que já tinha rasgado algumas partes do lençol.

Quase desfaleceu ao senti-lo inteiro lá dentro. Não tinha sensação melhor no mundo do que aquela, de pertencer a Dean. Os beijos não pararam e entre ofegos, gemidos, mordidas e chupões Castiel gritou que o amava, que não tinha nada no mundo que quisesse mais do que estar ali com ele.

Dean sentiu-se ser apertado e só então viu que Castiel convulsionava, o orgasmo com tal força o fez espirrar sêmen pelas mãos e abdômen do companheiro, então não pode mais se conter, deu apenas mais duas ou três estocadas e se derramou também, sentindo o mundo derreter enquanto tudo ficava turvo e sem forma.

Os braços de Castiel envolveram seu pescoço e Dean apoiou a cabeça no peito branco, conseguia sentir o coração disparado do moreno e achou que aquele som era melhor que qualquer música.

_Eu amo você, Cas. – disse, sincero, sentindo os dedos dele brincando com seu cabelo.

_Eu amo você também, Dean. – ele respondeu depois.

Dormiram assim, enroscados um no outro, e pretendiam dormir assim por muito tempo ainda, pelo resto de suas vidas. Quando o sol venceu a cortina e encheu o quarto de luz, Dean reclamou, mas ainda assim sorriu. Passou as mãos pela cama, olhou em volta e só então percebeu o canto que vinha do banheiro. Levantou-se e deu um sorriso ladino antes de entrar no banheiro, encontrando Castiel no chuveiro.

_Bom dia. – disse e beijou seus lábios, enfiando-se lá dentro do box com ele.

Depois do banho, foram para a cozinha e Dean arrumou a mesa, enquanto Castiel passava o café. O moreno continuava a assoviar a música que o loiro não conhecia, mas que depois de algum tempo, acabou se gravando em sua mente e ele logo começou a assoviar também.

_Eu ouvi Sam ligar para a Amélia ontem à noite. – comentou enquanto amarrava o avental no quadril.

_Hmm? – Dean se virou para ele, encarando os olhos do moreno.

_Não foi por querer, eu só... Bem, eu estava passando na frente do quarto e acabei ouvindo. – viu que Dean pareceu pensativo demais e uma ruga de preocupação instantaneamente se desenhou na testa do loiro.

_Talvez eu devesse falar com ele. – disse e a ruga desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio. – Sabe?! Explicar para ele que não podemos deixar a única chance de ser feliz escapar por nossas mãos. – e seus olhos encontraram os azuis, procurando a aprovação dele. – O que você acha?

_Acho que é uma ótima idéia, mas que você vai perder muito deixando seu irmão partir.

_Ah! – fez um muxoxo. – Eu tenho você, isso sem falar que podemos visitá-los todos os fins de semana, e quando eles tiverem filhos, eu vou ser um tio tão foda, mas tão foda, que vou ser o único tio que as crianças vão gostar. Porque eu tenho certeza, serão pelo menos umas cinco e eles serão todos lindos levando em conta a genética Winchester. – e riu levando Castiel a rir também.

* * *

**N/a:** Oh! As coisas estão se encaixando, finalmente! Só uma coisa me deixa triste, só tem mais dois capítulos pra essa fic, que já estão prontos, enfim quando puder posto o próximo, obrigado pelo carinho e paciência de vocês. Beijos.


	10. Cap 9: Volta Pra Casa

**Cap. 9: Volta Pra Casa**

_Dia Sam. – disse assim que viu o irmão entrar na cozinha.

_Bom dia. – ele deu um risinho ao ver Castiel de avental. – Bom dia, Cas.

_Bom dia, Sam. – e sorriu pra ele. – Vai querer torradas?

_Sim, obrigado. – e viu que Dean tratou de colocar mais dois pães na torradeira.

Castiel olhou para Sam e não precisava de seus poderes para saber que ele não tinha dormido, nem um pouco. Suspirou fundo, pegou uma caneca de café e colocou algumas torradas em um prato.

_Vou pra sala. – disse e olhou para Dean que arregalou os olhos, mas o moreno apenas sorriu.

Tudo bem que ele tinha dito que conversaria com Sam, mas ele não queria dizer que faria isso _aquela_ manhã. Até porque nem mesmo sabia como começar esse tipo de conversa, sempre era Sam a ser o maricas e perguntar o que ele estava sentindo.

_Ãhhh... – e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer, abriu mais umas duas vezes, mas tornou a fechar, um pânico se espalhando por seu corpo de repente.

Então só resmungou mais uma vez e tratou de se virar para a torradeira, a fim de não olhar o rosto do irmão. Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando que com certeza o irmão queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas estava sem coragem.

Dean mordeu os lábios, não podia fugir da conversa, com certeza não, porque ela significava a felicidade do Sam, e ele amava o irmão, queria que ele fosse feliz, morreria para que ele pudesse viver e já tinha feito isso.

_Sam! – disse, a voz rouca soando um pouco grave demais, e viu quando o irmão levantou os olhos para seu rosto. – Então... – e limpou a garganta. – Precisamos conversar. – disse enfim e Sam abriu um pouco a boca, quase sem acreditar nas palavras do irmão.

_Ãhhh, claro, Dean. – disse, se recuperando da surpresa. – Sobre o que você quer falar? Algo com o Cas? – perguntou, quase tendo certeza que era algo sobre o relacionamento com o ex-anjo.

_Não. – e ruborizou. – Eu e o Cas a gente ta bem, _muito_ bem. – disse, trazendo as torradas e sentando-se na cadeira a frente da que Sam estava.

_Sem detalhes, Dean, por favor. – e viu o irmão torcer o nariz, enquanto pegava uma das torradas e colocava no próprio prato, colocando mel por cima depois.

_O assunto, não tem nada a ver com o Cas, embora ele tenha me encorajado a ter essa conversa com você, o que é algo meio desconfortável. – disse, mexendo-se na cadeira.

_Dean? – e os olhos verdes se levantaram para o irmão. – Você quer que eu saia do bunker? É isso? Porque eu realmente entendo que você queira ter sua intimidade com o Cas e eu sei que eu atrapalho aqui, já que...

_Não, não! – disse. – Não é nada disso. – e respirou fundo, mordendo um pedaço da torrada.

_O que é então? – perguntou, sentindo-se desconfortável agora.

_Quero falar sobre você e a... – e arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo lembrar o nome da mulher. – Ãhhh... Como é mesmo o nome dela? – perguntou para si mesmo e Sam ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_Olha, eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso, mas...

_Amélia, isso! Amélia, é dela que eu quero falar. – e viu o irmão se fechar no mesmo instante.

_O que tem ela?

_Bem, – e avermelhou. – Você e ela, bem, vocês... Droga! – praguejou, porque isso era tão difícil? Tratou de respirar fundo e continuou, da melhor maneira que pode. – Quero dizer que vocês já estiveram juntos e que... Bem...

_Dean? – viu a dificuldade do irmão e teve vontade de rir, com certeza o outro era constipado emocionalmente. – Olha, você não tem que falar sobre isso, até porque eu...

_Mas eu quero. Eu quero falar sobre isso Sam. – disse, olhando nos olhos do mais novo. – Poxa, você não é mais criança, nós não somos mais crianças. Você tem trinta anos, acha que em cada cidade que a gente for vai arranjar uma garota legal? Uma garota que vai te preencher, porque eu sei que é isso que você busca. Você quer ser completo, é o que todo mundo quer.

_Dean, eu não...

_Cala a boca. – resmungou. – Eu só quero dizer que você sempre quis uma vida normal, você sempre sonhou com isso. E ela representa tudo o que você quer, ela é a vida normal que você sempre procurou.

_Dean, olha só, eu...

_Vai dar alguma desculpa? – e entortou os lábios, daquele modo característico. – Alguma desculpe pra não ir atrás dela? Porque eu não vou ficar sentado vendo você se despedaçar a cada dia, Sam. Eu já morri por você e faria isso de novo, você sabe. Eu não vou agüentar ver você acabando consigo mesmo só porque é cabeça-dura igual ao papai.

Sam levantou os olhos para ele e viu que Dean era tudo o que sempre quis ser, Dean era como a mãe deles, mesmo não a conhecendo tão bem tinha certeza disso. Agora entendia a adoração de John com Dean, porque mesmo que parecesse que o fuzileiro só queria se entender com o filho mais novo e rebelde, Sam tinha certeza que John adorava Dean, o loiro era o filho preferido, porque mesmo querendo ser parecido com o pai, ele era um pedacinho que Mary tinha deixado, como um presente. Dean era a própria esperança e fé pra todos que o rodeavam ali, e nem ao menos sabia disso.

_Me desculpe. – pediu, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

_Por quê? – Sam balançou a cabeça, a resposta ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido. – Por quê? – o irmão repetiu.

_Por ser o que eu sou. – e mordeu os lábios. – Eu não sou um bom irmão, nunca fui, você sabe. Na primeira oportunidade que tive eu fugi do papai, eu fugi de você, eu fugi do que eu era.

Dean marejou os olhos.

_Sam... Não.

_Sim, Dean. E o pior de tudo é que eu sempre tento fazer o melhor, e isso tudo se reverte e eu sempre escolho algo ruim, eu... Eu não devia ter ido pra Stanford, eu não devia ter conhecido a Jess, eu... Ela ainda estaria viva, Dean. – e encarou os olhos do irmão.

_Nada do que aconteceu é culpa sua, Sam.

_Eu sei que é Dean, por isso eu não posso ficar com a Amélia. – e fechou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas descessem. – Ela não pode se machucar, eu sempre leva a minha droga pras pessoas e elas morrem, e a Amélia não pode... Eu não posso fazer isso com ela.

Dean baixou os olhos para a torrada encharcada de mel. O sofrimento do irmão estava lhe causando quase que uma dor física. Suspirou fundo, não sabia o que fazer.

_Ei, – chamou e Sam o olhou com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. – Tudo o que aconteceu foi as circunstancias, já lutamos contra o próprio destino, Sam, podemos fazer isso mais uma vez, você a ama, eu quero que você seja feliz.

_O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Quero dizer que se eu pegasse um papel, fizesse duas colunas e em uma delas colocasse todas as coisas ruins que eu fiz e em outra todas as coisas boas, as ruins com certeza superariam as boas em quantidade, então eu não mereceria estar com o Cas.

_Não, mas...

_Shiii. – e franziu o cenho. – Eu não ia merecer nem estar no mesmo cômodo que ele, eu não mereceria respirar o mesmo ar, nem estar no mesmo planeta, – disse. – mas ele me ama e eu o amo. – avermelhou depois de dizer. – Mesmo com os meus defeitos ele me ama, ele ama as minhas cicatrizes e as minhas dores. E eu amo as batalhas que ele travou no céu e amo a falta das asas, eu amo cada pedaço destroçado do coração dele, porque o Cas não é perfeito, mas pra mim ele é. Mesmo com as imperfeições. Se é que você me entende.

_Está dizendo... Está dizendo que Amélia pode amar minhas cicatrizes também? Ela pode amar o buraco profundo que eu tenho no peito? Toda a minha magoa por ser... Isso? – e apontou para si mesmo.

_Ela já ama. – e sorriu para o irmão. – Ela já ama, ou então nem mesmo teria te ligado, não é mesmo. E se você também não a amasse, se você não tivesse mais esperanças... Bem, se você fosse mesmo tão quebrado do jeito que é, você não teria ligado pra ela também.

_Como...?

_Não importa. Só... Vai atrás dela e faça bastante crianças, vai ter que compensar já que eu e o Cas não podemos. – e riu.

Sammuel riu, daquele jeito genuíno que Dean não via há muito tempo, desde quando eram crianças, brincando no quintal de Bobby. O irmão jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo escandaloso, a face brilhante por causa das lagrimas, agora avermelhavam pelo ataque de riso.

_Eu... – e arfou, respirando fundo. – Eu nunca pensei que... – e riu mais um pouco. – algum dia você ia falar sobre sentimentos Dean, ainda mais me dar conselhos românticos. – caçoou e viu o irmão torcer o nariz.

_É, eu sou assim. – e deu de ombros sorrindo.

_Por um momento pensei que fosse constipado emocionalmente, mas você me surpreendeu. – disse, rindo depois. – O Cas está te fazendo bem.

_Sam! – reclamou, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça, o que rendeu alguns soquinhos da parte do outro.

Castiel entrou na cozinha e riu ao ver os dois naquela 'guerra', balançou a cabeça enquanto colocava os pratos na pia. E logo tratou de ir colocando a louça suja para lavar. Dean guardou as coisas na geladeira e enquanto o ex-anjo lavava a louça, encaixou-se atrás dele, abraçando-o forte enquanto beijava a curva de seu pescoço, o que fez o moreno se arrepiar.

_Dean...! – tentou reclamar, mas soou mais como um gemido e Sam, que ainda estava ali, avermelhou. – O Sam está ai! – disse, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

_Sam! – chamou, olhando para trás.

_O que? – o mais novo perguntou, ainda sentado enquanto terminava a torrada.

_Se ta me incomodando agora, lembra o começo da conversa? Então, vai dar um passeio vai. – e fez um gesto para o irmão sair.

Sammuel rolou os olhos, mas sorriu, saindo da cozinha em seguida. Tinha mesmo algo importante para fazer.

_Posso usar o Impala? – perguntou, já estava na sala.

_Claro. – Dean berrou de volta e Sam sorriu.

Era óbvio que o irmão não tinha escutado o que tinha perguntado, nem ao mesmo tinha dado importância, melhor pra ele e foi para o quarto se arrumar. Tomou banho e vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha, pegou a única botina que tinha e saiu, surrupiando a chave do carro que estava em cima da tevê, antes que Dean desse falta e saiu do bunker.

Ia seguir o conselho do irmão. Ia correr atrás de sua felicidade e teria Amélia de volta.

Dirigiu por duas horas e a cada quilometro as mãos suavam e tremiam na direção, engoliu em seco ao finalmente reconhecer a fachada da casa que tinham comprado juntos, lembrou da reforma que fizeram, lembrou do rosto de Amélia sorrindo enquanto tinha tinta até nos cabelos.

Suspirou fundo, pensando se não tinha sido idiotice vir até ali. Tinha dito no telefone que queria encontrá-la, assim como ela tinha dito também, mas não podia suprimir a duvida que crescia em seu peito. E se ela tivesse mudado de idéia? E se ela não quisesse mais vê-lo? As pessoas mudam de opinião rápido demais e nada lhe assegurava que Amélia continuava resoluta na vontade de vê-lo.

Tratou de deixar esses pensamentos de lado e apertou a campainha.

Esperava ver os olhos enormes e amendoados, esperava ver os cachos castanhos e o sorriso dela, mas foi o pai dela quem abriu a porta. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e estendeu a mão para que Sam apertasse.

_Boa tarde, senhor. – disse apertando-lhe a mão, sorrindo para ele também.

_É bom tê-lo por aqui, filho. – e Sam sentiu o coração disparar.

_Obrigado. – engoliu em seco. – A Amélia... – não terminou a frase ao vê-la no corredor, ela estava inda mais lindo do que lembrava. – Amélia. – sussurrou e seus olhos só não podiam se desviar dos dela.

O pai dela sorriu ao ver os dois, balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e deu tapinhas encorajadores no ombro de Sam, antes de passar por ele e ir embora. Gostava de Sam, já tinha dito antes e sua opinião não tinha mudado.

Aquele homem alto e moreno, com feições doces e olhos que transbordavam a dor que sentia, aquele homem que parecia tão quebrado, aquele homem era forte, aquele homem era o tipo de pessoa que ajuda as outras a se reerguerem, se reconstruírem, porque era isso o que ele tinha feito com Amélia.

Sam tinha trazido sua filha de volta a vida, ele tinha ido fundo no abismo que ela mesmo tinha se imposta e tinha lhe salvado e como pai, ele nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente, nenhuma palavra seria o suficiente, por isso ele tinha concedido sua benção àquela relação desde o primeiro momento em que viu que sua filha estava realmente feliz de novo.

Olhou de longe, Sam ainda parado na porta e Amélia chegando perto dele, tinha certeza que tudo ficaria bem agora, então foi embora.

_Sam.

A voz dela chegou como musica aos seus ouvidos e ele só não podia desviar os olhos da boca dela. Quase não podia respirar, o ar parecia ter se esvaído do lugar e ele só não podia respirar, então apenas colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si, tomou-lhe os lábios e finalmente se deu conta de que não era o oxigênio que estava faltando. Era Amélia, era a presença dela em sua vida que faltava e o fazia se sentir necessitado daquele amor.

_Eu quero ficar com você, Amélia, eu te amo. – disse, depois de separar os lábios, mas ainda a apertando em seus braços.

_Eu também te amo, Sam. – e os soluços dela chacoalhavam o corpo pequeno.

Sam sorriu, abraçando-a mais forte, queria protegê-la, queria estar com ela, fazer parte dela, queria amá-la. Adorava aquela sensação que tomava seu peito, a sensação de força, de que podia protegê-la de tudo e de todos, de que o amor deles era a chave para a libertação das dores e dos ferimentos que os dois tinham, e que por isso se completavam.

Beijou-lhe a cabeça e apertou-a mais.

_Eu te amo. – sussurrou mais uma vez e logo viu os olhos amendoados buscarem os seus.

_Eu te amo mais, Sam. – e ela sorriu, aquele tipo de sorriso que fazia Sam pensar que tudo o que tinha passado até ali, tinha valido a pena, porque o fizera chegar aquele momento, todas as coisas ruins que tinha feito, que tinha enfrentado, tudo o tinha levado para os braços de Amélia, e era ali que queria ficar, agora e para sempre.

* * *

**N/a:** NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que demorei eras pra postar esse capitulo, mas é que eu pensei que já tinha postado. Confusões à parte, enfim, espero que tenham gostado do reencontro de Sam e Amélia, eu realmente adoro esse casal e estou shippando eles loucamente (não sei se já comentei isso), bem... Me deixem review, eu sei que você chegou até aqui, então não custa nada não é mesmo?!

** Beijos, e até o próximo (e último) capitulo.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Os anjos merecem mais que simples palavras._

Dean riu ao ver Castiel tentando pintar a parede daquele que seria o quarto deles. O moreno tinha tinta desde os cabelos até os pés, respingos que o faziam ficar ainda mais lindo naquele macacão jeans que tinha arranjado Deus sabe onde. O braço branco ia para cima e para baixo, os olhos concentrados demais na tonalidade azul que a parede ia ganhando à medida que avançava as pinceladas.

Deixou que o pincel escorregasse de seus dedos e caísse no chão, foi até ele, enlaçando a cintura esguia, afundando o nariz na curva do pescoço branco dele, vendo os pêlos arrepiarem-se pelo toque inesperado.

_Dean... – ele gemeu e o loiro beijou de leve a pele, a respiração começando a ficar irregular. – O que está fazendo?

_O que acha que estou fazendo? – perguntou rindo, apertando-se contra ele, descendo as mãos até a lateral das coxas do outro. – Hein? O que acha?

_Dean! – tentou resmungar, mas o que saiu foi mais um gemido rouco. – Sam vai chegar a qualquer momento. – o loiro apenas sorriu mais.

_Ele ainda vai demorar. – disse, já abaixando a única alça do jeans que estava no ombro do companheiro, escorregando-a lentamente até que ficasse pendurada. – Eu tenho certeza. – e puxou a regata branca, tirando-a de uma vez do corpo do moreno.

_Dean! – e virou-se, beijando a boca dele com paixão, escorregando as mãos pela lateral do corpo bem talhado. – De-an! – suspirou, os olhos fechados enquanto a boca carnuda beijava seu pescoço.

Castiel lhe puxou a camisa, deixando o tronco nu e já puxava o zíper para baixo, tocando-o de leve, mas então Dean prensou-o contra a parede recém pintada, colando-se nele, beijando-o enquanto as mãos desciam até a bunda e seguravam forte ali, estava tão duro que sabia que gozaria nas próprias calças se não tivesse tanto alto controle.

_Cas! – sussurrou, tentando puxar o macacão mais para baixo, querendo logo se ver livre daqueles empecilhos. – Castiel!

_Dean! Cas! – a voz ecoou no cômodo e os dois olharam para porta.

Sammuel tinha uma expressão de desagrado e Amélia, ao lado dele estava vermelha, o barrigão de cinco meses a deixava linda. Dean ainda tinha as mãos fortemente grudadas na bunda do ex-anjo, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, enquanto os fios de cabelos iam em todas as direções. Castiel não estava melhor, além dos lábios iguais aos do loiro, os cabelos desgrenhados, tinha uma das mãos dentro da calça do loiro e chupões por todo o pescoço.

_Desculpe, Sam. – disse o moreno, empurrando Dean e soltando-se dele.

Amélia começou a rir baixinho e então explodiu em gargalhadas, Sam olhou feio para ela enquanto Dean fazia uma careta e Castiel entortava o pescoço, simplesmente não entendendo o porque de tanta graça.

_Vocês são muito fofos! Sério! – ela riu ainda mais, passando a mão na barriga quando o bebê deu um chute. – Não precisa se desculpar, Cas, Dean já nos viu em situação pior. – e olhou de esgoela para Sam, que avermelhou e deu um risinho.

_É verdade. – se pronunciou o loiro.

_Mas você não tinha batido na porta Dean! – retrucou o irmão, querendo por tudo ganhar a discussão.

_E você não bateu na porta agora também Sam! – e fez outra careta, não deixaria o irmão ganhar, não mesmo.

_Nós chamamos, gritamos por vocês Dean! – disse e isso fez Castiel e Dean ficarem vermelhos.

_Isso não vem ao caso.

_Não?

_Cala a boca Sam, pega logo um pincel e ajuda! – disse, pegando a camisa que tinha ido ao chão e colocando-a de volta, devolveu a de Castiel para o moreno, que envergonhado logo a colocou e tratou de não olhar o loiro, porque ainda sentia a calça do macacão apertada.

O moreno alto balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, pegando um dos pincéis e começando a pintar a parede em que Castiel tinha sido prensado. Olhando feio para Dean que às vezes fazia caretas para ele, Sam retrucava girando os olhos, tentando se concentrar, mas Dean lhe espirrava tinta nas costas a cada minuto, resmungando baixinho o quanto ele era 'empata-foda'

Castiel e Amélia desceram até a cozinha. Já estava tudo pronto por ali, tinha sido o primeiro cômodo a ser terminado, depois a sala, que ainda faltava alguns móveis, depois os banheiros e então só faltava terminar de pintar o quarto.

_Me desculpe, Amália. – disse ainda constrangido, enquanto passava um pouco de café. – O Dean é... – e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Ele é impossível quando quer.

_É um traço de família, Cas. – ela riu divertida enquanto colocava xícaras na mesa pequena, arrumando-a para que pudessem tomar café, já que tinham combinado no dia anterior. – Sam também é assim, acredite, ele só tem a carinha de inocente.

Castiel avermelhou e sorriu para ela.

_Já escolheram o nome do bebê? Eu ia perguntar ontem, mas tinha tantas coisas pra fazer que nem deu para conversarmos direito.

_Ainda não sabemos, Sam disse que queria que fosse John ou Robert, por causa do pai ou daquele outro caçador, mas ainda não contei a ele que é uma menina. – o rosto do moreno pareceu se iluminar e ele logo veio para o lado dela, passando as mãos pela barriga grande.

_Uma menina! – disse sorrindo, como se pudesse vê-la. – Vai ser maravilhoso ter uma menina correndo por aqui quando vocês vierem nos visitar. – e viu Amélia rir concordando, também passando a mão na barriga.

_Bem... Você e Dean podem providenciar um bebê também. – mas Castiel avermelhou, voltando logo para perto do fogão.

_Isso não é possível. – disse. – Somos homens. – e a voz tinha uma entonação triste.

_Vocês podem adotar. Tenho certeza que o Dean adoraria, pode não parecer, mas ele realmente tem jeito com crianças.

_Ele seria um ótimo pai. – disse virando-se para ela e sorrindo, vendo que ela concordava.

Sam ainda estava emburrado, quando Dean veio perto dele.

_Então, já sabe que nome vão dar ao bebê? Porque eu realmente não gosto muito de ficar chamando a barriga da Amélia de bebê. – viu Sam girar os olhos e deu um risinho.

_Eu... Estávamos conversando um dia desses e... Bem, achei que seria uma homenagem colocar o nome dele de John ou Robert.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez um bico, acenando que sim, concordando com a sugestão.

_Mas e se for menina?

_É um garoto eu tenho certeza.

Dean bufou.

_Não escolheu nenhum nome de menina? Você não pode confiar só na percepção, porque se fosse assim, você seria uma garota, eu lembro do papai dizendo que ia ser uma princesa. – e riu debochado. – Embora eu sempre tenha achado que ele não errou.

Sam virou-se para ele e deu um riso.

_Acho que ele devia ter dado esse palpite quando a mamãe estava grávida de você, Dean, afinal, é você quem dorme com _o_ Cas.

_Cala a boca. – retrucou. – Nenhum nome de menina então? – Sam negou. – Bem, se for uma menina, não coloque Ruby, nem Jéssica ou Madisson acho que a Amélia não ficaria muito feliz.

_Dean! – e bufou. – Se quer mesmo saber, se fosse uma menina eu estava pensando em Emma*. – viu Dean morder os lábios. – Seria uma forma de te compensar, afinal, eu acabei matando a sua filha.

_É um nome muito bonito mesmo, Sam, mas acho que... Mary é mais. – Sam concordou e os dois voltaram a pintar, dessa vez em silencio e não falaram mais nada.

Aquele não era um assunto do qual Dean queria falar. Ele lembrava-se de quando não era muito bom com crianças, mas então conheceu Lucas, e o Ben, e a Krissy, e o Bobby John, mas Emma foi especial.

Desde que ela entrara em seu quarto de motel, pedindo por ajuda, soube que ela pretendia matá-lo, mas... Era ridículo, ele sabia, mas mesmo ela sendo um monstro, Emma era sua filha e ele simplesmente não teria coragem de matá-la. Agradecia a Sam por tê-lo feito.

Castiel colocou o bule na mesa e sentou-se de frente para Amélia. Conversavam animadamente sobre tudo, quando ela perguntou como Dean tinha conseguido aquela casa, isso fez um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios do moreno e algumas lágrimas se juntarem nos olhos azuis.

_Na verdade, isso aqui nunca tinha sido uma casa antes, era apenas um galpão. – e sorriu, lembrando-se de quando foi encontrar-se com Dean pela primeira vez, de todos os símbolos que ele tinha feito, da faca que perfurou seu peito quando ele ficou assustado, quando os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao ver suas asas. – Foi a primeira vez que me encontrei com o Dean, quero dizer, depois de trazê-lo do inferno, foi aqui. Dean comprou esse lugar, eu não sei como porque ele não me contou até agora, mas, ele desmanchou o galpão, começou a construir essa casa e bem... Nossa primeira vez foi aqui também, é um lugar mais que especial pra mim.

_Nossa, Cas, isso é muito legal.

_É mesmo. – e sorriu, lembrando de Dean lhe contando que tinha comprado aquele lugar, porque era onde ele tinha se apaixonado a primeira vista pelo moreno.

Logo Sam e Dean desceram as escadas, discutindo sobre algo que nem Castiel nem Amélia conseguiram entender. Eles sentaram e continuaram discutindo, Sam tinha tinta por todo o cabelo e costas, Amélia arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Já Dean tinha apenas alguns respingos.

Sam levou Amélia embora depois do almoço e voltou logo, ajudando Dean a terminar o quarto, Eles tomaram uma cerveja juntos depois, conversando sobre jogos de beisebol e amenidades. Castiel sorriu ao vê-los na varanda, conversando como se por toda a vida tivesse assim, como se eles nunca tivessem passado por todas aquelas tragédias antes de chegarem até ali.

_Dean. – chamou, abrindo a porta e sorrindo para eles. – Eu trouxe mais. – e mostrou mais três garrafas.

_Vem cá, Cas, vem beber um pouco com a gente. – e bateu de leve em uma das coxas, como se indicasse para Castiel sentar ali.

_Dean! – Sam fez, em tom debochado. – Não faça isso de novo para o Cas. – disse, mas o loiro apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Parece tarado Dean!

_Eu sou tarado pelo Cas! – retrucou e viu o ex-anjo ficar vermelho.

_Dean!

_Acho que ta na minha hora. – e levantou, sorrindo. – Tchau, Cas, valeu pela cerveja. Tchau Dean. – e abraçou o irmão. – Vai ser Mary Emma. – confidenciou. – É uma menina e Amélia gostou dos dois nomes.

Dean sorriu.

_Então Bobby John vai ficar para o próximo? – perguntou.

_Bem... Talvez o Bobby John venha de você e do Cas. – e sorriu, descendo as escadas da varanda, indo em direção ao carro.

_Bem, eu prometo que vamos tentar incansávelmente.

_Dean! – o moreno avermelhou e Sam riu.

Castiel acenou para Sam e entrou em casa, precisava lavar as roupas que Dean tinha sujado, isso sem falar que ainda estava com aquele macacão. Entrou na lavanderia e começou a colocar as roupas sujas na máquina, admitia que no começo não conseguia mexer com aquilo e chegou até a encher o bunker de bolhas de sabão, mas agora já conseguia controlar melhor.

Quando o loiro entrou em casa e ouviu o barulho da maquina de lavar, sorriu, ainda lembrava de quando Castiel tentou lavar a roupa pela primeira vez, Sam, ele e Kevin tinha passado o resto do dia puxando espuma para fora do esconderijo. Riu sozinho, enquanto ia até lá.

Encostou-se no batente da porta e viu o moreno colocar um pouco de sabão em pó. O que não esperava era que ele começasse a tirar a camisa regata, depois o macacão e então a cueca, colocando tudo dentro da maquina, fechando-a em seguida.

Dean abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então fechou sem saber o que dizer. Castiel virou-se para ele sorrindo, chegando mais perto, escorregando os dedos pelo rosto bonito e beijando-o em seguida.

_Que safado, Cas! – disse, sorrindo.

O ex-anjo riu, tirando a camisa do loiro, e depois escorregando o zíper para baixo. Pegou as roupas do loiro, colocando-as na máquina junto com as suas, então se voltou para ele e sorriu, beijando-o e logo sendo levantado. Dean tinha lhe pegado no colo, saindo dali.

_Vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso, precisamos começar a praticar.

_Praticar? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_É. Se não o Bobby John não vai vingar. – e riu, vendo Castiel rir também. – Eu estou falando sério, mesmo, precisamos praticar bastante. – disse, subindo as escadas pelado com Castiel em seu colo, também completamente nu.

Entraram no banheiro e Dean ligou o chuveiro, colocando Castiel embaixo da água morna, se prendendo nele e beijando os lábios que gostava tanto.

_Eu estava lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, de quando eu ainda era um anjo. – comentou, passando um pouco de sabonete pelo peitoral do loiro.

_Você sempre vai ser um anjo pra mim, o _meu_ anjo. – e sorriu. – Sempre vai ser aquele que me agarrou firme e me tirou da perdição.

Castiel riu e entrelaçou as mãos nas dele.

_Eu te amo, Dean. De verdade.

_Eu também, Cas, eu também te amo. – e sorriu beijando-o. – Vamos praticar então? Pelo bem do Bobby John.

Castiel riu ainda mais.

_Sim, é claro, Dean. Pelo bem do Bobby John. – e enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sentindo as mãos fortes dele escorregarem pelo seu quadril e pararem em sua bunda.

* * *

*Emma: No episódio The Girls Slice (7ª temp 13º ep), Dean tem uma filha com uma das amazonas, achei que seria legal lembrar dela aqui, porque eu realmente acreditei que ela era do bem.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente! Adorei escrever esse último capitulo, espero que vocês também tenham gostado de lê-lo. Vou sentir tanta falta dessa fic! Obrigada a quem acompanhou e deixou review, eu adoro vocês! Até a próxima bye-bye!


End file.
